


Among the Clouds 在云端

by Sbc



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbc/pseuds/Sbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学院AU Spock视角<br/>Spock与T’Pring的连结是双方父母根据他们之间的精神融合度决定的。这是符合逻辑的。而与Jim结合的想法则不是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282972) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



_不般配。_

这是T’Vei用来描述Jim的词，当Spock说他会与Jim一起吃午饭时。他是不般配的。Spock是大使的儿子，她说，因此，他应该同一个与他社会地位相符的人结婚。

Jim是星舰学院的一员。他是一个学生，尽管他每周有两个晚上要教课，并且在为舰长测试而做准备。自从那个晚上，他们在学院两街区以外的咖啡店初次见面之后，他们每周都见面。那是一个诗歌朗诵会，而他们是仅有的两个旁听者。因此Jim询问他是否可以坐在Spock旁边。Jim那天穿着一件皮夹克，脸上挂着爽朗的微笑，当他说话的时候，头微微倾向一边。Spock认为在此场景下一个人坐着是不合逻辑的，因此表示同意，尽管从Jim的外表让人怀疑他是否真的是对诗歌有兴趣。Spock推测Jim可能对这个诗人有兴趣，这是一个年轻的猎户座女人，有一双大大的眼睛和一头红色的秀发，正紧张地站在麦克风前。

“我并不经常参与这种场合，但Gaila是我的朋友。”Jim小声说着并且眨了一下眼睛。“我答应过我会来。”

Spock以为Jim会用炽热的眼神看着她。一周前，他曾经目睹一个年轻的男人这样做了，之后就被组织者扔了出去。让他惊讶的是，Jim在Gaila读诗的时候听得很专注。那是两首令人悲伤的诗，庆祝她得到了自由，也不忘记她的人民仍在痛苦中挣扎。她每读完一首诗，Jim就赞同地点头，并且看向Spock以得到他的反应。期间jim两次擦拭自己的眼睛。Spock也被她的文字感动了，尽管没有落泪。他递给Jim一张纸巾，Jim用来擤了擤鼻子。当想到Jim可能会把纸丢弃在桌子上时，Spock感到有点厌恶，但Jim站了起来，把纸扔进了门边的垃圾桶里，又回来坐下。

“她很棒，不是么？”在Gaila停下来喝水的时候，Jim小声说“你对她用到的凤凰的隐喻怎么看？”

“这可能有点过时了，”Spock想了想之后说“但非常贴切。”

“她超棒的！”Jim表示同意。“你也写诗么？”

“我认为诗歌翻译是一个令人满意的转移注意力的方式，”Spock承认，“但我自己没有写过诗。”

当Gaila重新拿起话筒时，Jim看起来真的非常自豪。Spock为他自己基于Jim外表而对他做出的的第一印象感到后悔。

当朗诵结束后，Jim给Spock留下来他的联络号码。

“发消息给我？也许我们之后可以再一起来。”Jim说着从桌旁站起来，拥抱了Gaila。在他俩说话的时候，Spock喝完了茶并浏览了通讯器上的信息。他回复了六条消息，直到他看见他们一起离开了。Gaila把手放在Jim的口袋里。

Spock对发消息给Jim这件事感到愉悦，他们又在那家咖啡店见面，听诗歌和小说朗诵，交流看法。为这样的事感到愉悦可能是不合逻辑的，但不管怎样，Spock从他们有规律的见面中得到了满足。他发现他自己很期待他们的见面。他从没考虑过把Jim当做一个可能的人生伴侣，直到T’Vei在他们办公时间结束时，直直地看进他的眼睛，之后声称Jim与他是不般配的。

这导致了Spock现在的尴尬，他试图去维持一个冷静的表情，尽管他可以感觉他的耳尖在发热。

“他交往过很多对象，”她继续说，一边整理着桌子。

“那是他的事，”Spock辩解道，眼神专注地看着他的笔尖。

“他不会是个好伴侣，”她断言，“尽管你是这样的情况。*”

*此处应是暗示Spock是混血。

Spock皱眉。他确定Jim并没有用暧昧的眼神看他。他思考了一下现状。他们之前一起度过了共计47.25小时，互相发了161条消息，Jim每条消息的平均字数是9.1个。从Spock对人类浪漫关系的理解来看，他们一起进行了一系列可以促进个体间亲密关系的活动。他不理解为什么两人单独吃一顿饭或是在一个漆黑的电影院看录像（在此期间两人并不讨论表演，只是纯粹地观看）是确定两个个体是否适合长期关系的有效方法。这种思考让人精疲力竭，并且并没能理清他和Jim的关系。

Jim从没有邀请Spock与他单独相处（他们总是在公共场合见面），他也从没有提议他俩单独吃饭，总是在学院的咖啡厅或是在朋友的陪伴下。Spock看见Jim亲吻Gaila的嘴唇11次，并且和八个人交换了号码，Spock猜测，是为了进行性x行为。Jim从来没有向他求欢。Spock认为他只想要自己的友谊，不需要更多了。

那最好不过了。Spock与T’Pring的结合是由他们的父母基于他们的精神融合度决定的。他们会在他们种族原始欲望的驱使下正式连结在一起。这是符合逻辑的。而和Jim在一起的想法则不是。

Spock不应该再想这些了。

他祝福T’Vei有一个愉快的下午，之后走向了咖啡店。

***

“我周二的那门课下学期扩招了，”Jim一边说着一边仔细看着收银台旁放置的商品。这是他们一起吃的第23顿午饭。“他们希望我多收八个学生。”

“这样啊。”Spock回应道。

“人事部里邪恶的怪兽拒绝给我安排一个助手，你能相信么？这又不是我自己的学业或者别的什么。噢，士力架。”他有一点忧郁地说着。Spock瞥了一眼巧克力棒，黑色包装纸上有巨大的白色字母。他浏览了成分表，并在看见坚果时皱起了眉头。

“你会过敏。”Spock指出。

“我想尝一下，”Jim充满期盼地说。“我妈妈很喜欢吃复古糖果，它们看起来很好吃的样子。”

“如果你希望的话，”Spock说，“我可以买一块，然后向你描述它的口感和味道。”

“你知道这里面有巧克力，不是么？”

“少量的巧克力不会有什么影响。”

“这可真让我嫉妒，但是谢谢了。”Jim用一个Spock认为很亲昵的姿势撞了一下他。在Spock拒绝之前，Jim用信用点为Spock买了午饭。他用托盘指了指一张桌子，然后两人面对面坐下。

“那么，你的课程进行的怎么样了呢？”Jim一边问一边吃着一根法式薯条（尽管据Spock所知，薯条并不是起源于法国，而很大可能是来自比利时）。考虑到联邦语言的不精确性，Spock想了一会儿才回答。Spock知道Jim并不是想知道课程到底进行到什么程度了，而是希望Spock分享一些课程中的感受。

“令人满意，”他回答道。

“很好，但我的两门课都不是那么好。”Jim坦言，一边把薯条浸入酸味的由番茄制作的调味酱中。他咧嘴笑着，把薯条放进嘴里，开始咀嚼。“很开心学期终于要结束了，但是我申请了加入外星俱乐部。我觉得这能对我的语言课程有点儿帮助。”

“毫无疑问地，”Spock同意道。“如果你需要关于瓦肯语的帮助，你可以告诉我。”

“真的？”Jim说道，在他的座位上坐直了。他把油腻的手指在制服上擦干净。Spock稍稍皱起了眉，把手伸向他的纸巾，并以点头的方式回答了Jim的提问。

“那太好了！谢谢。我的确在瓦肯语的句法上面遇到了困难。”

“你希望现在讨论它们么？”

“事实上。。。你觉得晚一点怎么样？”Jim建议，“我会给你买晚饭。”

Spock顿了一下。Jim已经给他买了午饭，而现在他又提出要给他买晚饭。也可能他理解错了Jim的意图。他一边想着一边坐得更直了。

“为了道谢。”Jim加了一句。

“这样，”Spock说着，慢慢地喝了一口水，他知道自己能克制住两颊的颜色。“这是可以接受。”

“很好，”Jim说。“那我们是去我家，还是去你那儿？”

“我要1900时才能离开学校。你的公寓离学校更近，而且到我家也顺路。所以，去你那儿是一个符合逻辑的选择。”

Jim笑了，并且似乎想用手遮掩笑容。

“我说了什么幽默的话么？”Spock皱眉问道。

“没有，没有，”Jim在空气中摇了摇手，好像是要打消Spock的疑问。“我只是很喜欢你思维运行的方式。”

Spock因为Jim的赞扬而微微低下了头。Jim不像瓦肯人那么逻辑，但是毫无疑问他是聪明的。亲耳听到Jim的夸奖让他觉得很骄傲，但是他克制住了这种情绪。

“我需要为你提供什么？”Jim问。

Spock挑起了一边的眉毛。

“晚餐？”

_当然了_ 。“你可以自行选择，”Spock说，“许多地球食物我都能吃。”

“意大利菜怎么样？离我家几个街区远的一家店会做茄子千层面。超级好吃。”

 “我对你的提议没有意见。”Spock回答道。

“这是一个约会，”Jim兴奋地说着，继续吃着他的薯条。他还没有开始吃他的汉堡（牛肉做的，而不是猪肉*。但Spock认为不同于法式薯条，汉堡的确是根据它的发源地命名的）。Spock发现他古怪的非常满足于看着Jim吃东西。他拿起一片黄瓜片放进嘴里咀嚼着，享受它清淡的味道。

*hamburger里面有ham（火腿），因此Spock才会说是牛肉做的，而不是猪肉Spock这几个梗可能要看英文版的比较容易懂，中文版的很难翻译出精髓来。

他仔细考虑Jim的话。一个约会。约会暗示一种浪漫的意图，尽管Spock看到Jim的眼神追随着一个走过他们桌子的金发学员。他不确定当他看到Jim这么做时，心里的这种感觉到底是什么：腹部有东西下沉，嘴角微向下弯。他没有意识到刚才他的嘴角都是向上翘起的。

***

“教授？”

Spock眨了眨眼，从他的思绪中回过神来，看向这个叫他年轻女性。她站在他面前，双臂垂在身侧，表情严肃。她从视觉上令人愉悦，有深色的眼睛和皮肤，身材曼妙。因为他没有马上回应她，她略微挑起了眉毛。

“学员，”Spock清了清喉咙。

“Uhura，”她说道。“我对作业有疑问。”

“你会发现作业要求已经发到你们的PADD上。”

“是的，但是我需要关于作业格式的说明。”

他看了眼他自己的PADD，浏览了一下课程内容。她是对的。Spock没有如他以为的一样提交清楚的作业要求。

“我会马上更新作业要求。谢谢你告知了我这一处疏漏。”

“老师，”她说，顿了一下，张张嘴巴好像要说话，但最后还是一言不发的离开了教室。 当Spock听不到她的脚步声时，他更新了作业要求，坐回他的椅子上。他将双手之间相对并在一起，他所有的思绪都被即将来临的与Jim共度的夜晚占据了。他很确定Jim说“约会”这个词只是在开玩笑。研究表明，这种表达是口语化的，暗示一件事情是一个约会可能只是表达对计划的确定，而没有任何其他意思。它并不一定表达浪漫的意思。

第四次，Spock发现他对Jim把“约会”用在随意的场合而感到不开心。Spock希望与Jim约会是不合逻辑的，因为他将与T’Pring建立一个永远的连结。如果参考他父亲的生理状况的话，那会在下一个十年内发生。让Jim或别的任何人相信他们之间有未来是不公平的。

不要再想了。他现在要去机房，继续调试小林丸号测试的数据，尝试通过切断低层加班的生命维持系统，将能量转移给防护盾。今天晚上，他会去Jim的公寓。他会向他讲解句法，然后他们会一起吃千层面。Jim的舍友，一个医生，也可能会在场。Jim会感谢他的帮助，然后他们可能会约好在这周的晚些时候一起喝咖啡或者吃午饭。他们不会有任何亲昵的行为，尽管Spock不由自主地对Jim不穿衣服的画面有生理反应。

***

这个夜晚和pock预想的完全不一样。

Jim在门口欢迎他，穿着一件居家衣服，上衣是深蓝色的，和他眼睛的颜色非常配。Spock的嘴唇不由自主的发干。他把外套脱下来递给Jim，Jim把它随意挂在衣橱里。他的眼睛有令人赞叹的颜色。它们不像他最初以为的那样，是一种在地球人中很常见的浅蓝色。他的眼睛是亮蓝色的，有着宝石般的色调，就好像地球上的大海一样。Spock咽了一下口水，加强他的控制以防止他两颊变绿。他突然觉得好热。Spock非常庆幸Jim公寓里的灯光很暗。

“只有我们，”Jim说着把Spock带进公寓。“老骨头今天要在医院值班。晚饭已经买好了。你希望先吃饭么？还是热的。”

“好的，”Spock表示同意。他看着Jim拿出两个盘子，并放在厨房桌子上。桌子的中间是一支绿色的蜡烛，放在玻璃烛台上。Jim点亮了蜡烛，一股森林的气味在室内蔓延开来。他曾经看过他的母亲用许多蜡烛营造一种她称之为“气氛”的东西（不合逻辑）。然而，Jim只用了一支蜡烛，Spock认为他只是想要提升空气质量。

“你想喝什么？”Jim问他，打开了冰箱。“这儿有啤酒，橙汁。。。和看上去像是老骨头的一罐茶。”

“茶是可以接受的。”

“好吧，”Jim一手拿着罐子，转过身来。“这是南部风味的，所以超级甜。可以么？”

“如果这样，我就不要茶了。”

“抱歉，我们的复制机做的咖啡很糟糕，但是茶可能还可以。想要尝尝么？”

“否定的。我喝水。”

“下次我去购物时会买一些比较清淡的茶。”

这意味着Jim希望自己以后经常来？Spock为自己嘴角不自觉的上扬而恼怒。也可能Jim只是礼貌地说一句而已。

“那是没有必要的。”他回答到，但是Jim只是对他笑着。

“红茶还是绿茶？”

“绿茶，”Spock发现自己不能控制心跳的加速。

“来，绿茶，”Jim愉快地说着，给他们俩都倒了茶。他打开了装着晚餐的盒子，Spock闻到了牛至和大蒜的香味。

“我一搬来就发现了这家店，”Jim一边说着一边给每个盘子都分了一些千层饼。“我实在是受够了复制机里出来的汉堡。它们真让人难受。”

“请说明。”

“这，”Jim把两个盘子放在桌子上。他拉开一把椅子，坐下。Spock照着做，并从靠墙的盒子里拿出纸巾，平铺在腿上。“我的意思的在吃过那些东西之后，我的肚子会不舒服。”

“你的意思是这样一种饮食方式会让你便秘。”

Jim大笑，并且摇头。

“如果每个瓦肯人都像你这样说话的话，我一定会去你的星球旅行。”

“我们的口音是基于地区的。我说话的方式是典型的瓦肯峡谷*方式， Shikahr城那一带的。”

*Vulcan’s Forge: 瓦肯星球上一片巨大的沙漠峡谷。具体可参见这条Star Trek wiki。http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vulcan%27s_Forge

*Shikahr：瓦肯峡谷边缘的一座城市，是瓦肯星上的主要城市。具体可参见这条Star Trek wiki。 http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/ShiKahr

“那我的旅行会从那里开始。也许你可以带我参观游览。”

Jim继续笑着，Spock察觉到Jim的愉悦来自于他，但他的笑容中没有嘲笑。Spock看向他面前的盘子，左右看着寻找餐具，但Jim没有提供任何餐具。自来地球起第127次，他准备开始解释瓦肯人不用手抓饭吃。

“我们需要叉子，”Jim嘟囔着站了起来。他翻找了水池旁的一个抽屉。器皿相互碰撞的声音并不令人愉悦。他拿出两只不是一对的叉子，把它们放在桌子上。Spock拿起一支，开始将他的食物切成网格状。

“那么，你最后一次回家是什么时候呢？”Jim问道，用他的叉子切下一块千层饼。Spock算出这对于他的嘴来说太大了。Jim的两颊鼓起，咀嚼着，这让他的嘴巴保持紧闭。

“自从到星舰服役，我从没有回过家。”Spock回答说，眼神跟随着Jim的嘴唇。

“你不想家么？”Jim问道，他咽下了食物，并且舔了舔嘴唇。

“我有关于我的星球的记忆，”Spock回答说，并将眼神转向别处。“而且我每周都会与我的母亲通话。”

“啊，我已经一年多没见过我妈了，她在我们成长的过程中经常离开。”

“那谁负责抚养你们？”

“我的继父。我以为我妈再婚以后她会更多的留在我们身边，但她不久就被指派到一艘科学舰上，然后离开了。Sam和我和Frank待在一起直到。。。好吧，直到我去和我的舅舅住了。当我回家的之后，没多久Sam就离开家了，所以有几年就只有我和Frank。”

“很幸运你一直有监护人。”

“我猜是的？我应该给他打电话。在我二十几岁的时候我妈就和他离婚率。他搬到了东边。我们一开始还有联系，但是。。。你会很容易忘记去回某人的电话。那之后，联络逐渐加少了。”

Jim的嘴巴抿得很紧，他的眉宇间有一分钟前还没有的褶皱。Jim不开心了。Spock试着去回想当他的母亲不开心时，他的福气是如何处理的。改变话题是一个很好的选择。

“你会参加明天晚上的诗歌朗诵会么？”

“啊，我有太多事要做了。如果我每天都在外面玩到0200时才回家，我绝不可能提前毕业了。”

“我明白了。”

“话说回来，我有一点喜欢这样，就我们两个。”Jim有点羞涩地笑着。

Spock不由自主地因Jim的话而感到一阵暖意。他呆呆地看着Jim，意识到他的嘴唇分开了，他的呼吸速率加快了41.6%。

“我假设你也认同？”Jim补充说。

Spock想到T’Pring，想到他脑内关于她的部分。他们的连结比一对已经连结了二十年的人应有的程度要弱得多。有时候，T’Pring会让他感受到她的存在，但是大多数时候他们的连结是安静的。他纵容他自己回想这些事：Jim在他脑中的存在，他的笑声和灿烂的笑容。这并不是不可能的。他的父亲就和一个地球人结婚了。和一个喜欢他的人思维融合，这会是怎样的感觉？他想知道。

当Spock找回他的声音，他小说的说：“是的。”然后屏住呼吸直到Jim在桌子底下轻轻地碰触他的腿。

“很好。”Jim说，叉起另外一大块千层饼放进嘴里，并且向后靠在椅背上。

这顿饭剩余的时间，Spock都在思考Jim眼神的意味。

***

“我不会咬你，”Jim说，倚靠在沙发上无辜地看着Spock。Spock皱起了眉头。

“这是一种人类之间的平常的关心么？”他询问。他的母亲教导过他一些地球人的习性。但他并不知道人类还有这样的恐惧。

“这只是一种表达方式，意思是你可以坐得近一些，如果你希望的话。”

“这样，”Spock调整了他在Jim沙发上的位置。他们的大腿之间只有1厘米的距离。由于和Jim这样靠近，他的心跳得更快了。他知道人类喜欢触摸，他们用触摸来交流，但他并不明白单纯的和别有意味的动作之间的明确界限。

“你看上去有一点迷糊，”Jim问道，他把他的手放在Spock的大腿上。用他的手指摸着Spock膝盖骨的边缘。Spock吞咽了一下，看着Jim的手。“我喜欢你，所以，如果你也喜欢的话。。。”

Spock不太明白Jim的意思，但是尽管隔着布料，他能感受到Jim想要进行性接触的渴望。自从离开瓦肯，Spock从来没有进行过这种行为，但是他发现他的身体对这个想法有了反应。

“我以为你需要关于句法的帮助？”他问道，因为他声调不自然的升高而尴尬。

“我 **的确** 需要关于句法的帮助。”Jim咕哝着。他靠得更近了。他们的腿之间已经没有空隙，他的手放在了Spock的大腿上。

“你建议我们进行性行为？”Spock沙哑地说，感觉到Jim温暖的呼吸在他的脖子后面。

“正确。”

Spock的心砰砰直跳，“那我的回答是肯定的。”

“很好，”Jim说，这是他在把手放到Spock面颊上，并且碰触他的嘴唇前说的最后一句话。

这与Spock之前了解到的亲吻完全不同。Jim的嘴唇是温热而湿润的，他用他的嘴亲吻Spock的，他亲吻Spock的下嘴唇，接着是上嘴唇和嘴角。之后用舌头顶开了Spock的嘴。这同时让Spock感到恶心和兴奋。Spock从这个吻里尝到了大蒜和牛至以及番茄的味道。他用右手摸索到Jim的手，抚摸他。当Jim反过来抚摸他时，他感到一阵快感。

尽管Spock试图屏蔽来自Jim的思想，他还是通过他们皮肤的接触感受到了。

_太火辣了，从第一次见面就想要他。_

_想知道他会不会想上我。_

_感谢上帝他看上去一点都不像——_

嫉妒是不合逻辑的。Jim不是他的，但是Spock突然理解了为什么一个人会想要咬另外一个人。他的嘴沿着Jim的下颌，舔到他的脖子上，到他颈静脉外的皮肤，之后咬了下去。

***

Jim有一个Spock见过最大的床。他几乎不需要准备就投入了Spock的怀抱。Spock从来没和人类发生过性*关系，当进入Jim时，他因为Jim入口的紧致而大口喘气。

“喔该死的，你太棒了。”Jim通过咬紧的牙关说到。

这是一种痛苦的表现。Spock发现了Jim的不舒服。这从他们皮肤接触的每一寸散发出来。但是Jim没有叫他停。Jim的指甲掐进了Spock的大腿，把自己的腿架在Spock肩膀上。Spock为他们联结的姿势而感到惊讶，看着自己消失在Jim的身体里。

_不般配。_

他把这个词推到一边，大力抽插着，一次，两次。。。看着Jim眼中的蓝色，他的身体快要达到高潮了。Jim在枕头那边懒洋洋的对他笑着，在入睡前亲吻了他。第二天早晨，Spock在0545时离开Jim的公寓时突然想到，他们这一晚根本没有讨论过句法。

***

当Spock在自己的公寓洗音波浴时，Spock回想了之前那个晚上发生的事：Jim的手抓着他的头发的感觉，他的牙齿尖锐的触觉，他大腿内侧皮肤的温度。Spock现在一个人待着，所以他允许自己回忆起他在Jim身体里面时的感觉，微笑起来。

他从没有经历过事后的亲密。对大多数瓦肯人来说，性行为只是敷衍了事。一旦两个人的身体满足了，他们就各自入睡或者分开。更多的身体接触是不必要的。Jim用手抚摸他的手，并在闭眼入睡时也紧紧地握着。Spock在之后的39分钟仍然保持清醒，想知道他是否应该离开，Jim是否希望他离开。他坐起来，把被子推到一边，想要无声地离开。但Jim的手突然环抱住他的腰，他躺了回去，Jim从背后抱住了他。Spock靠在Jim怀里，感受他手臂的感觉。

当Spock洗完澡准备换衣服的时候，他一直思考着关于他们的事。他很早就到了学校。Spock没有期待在午饭前看到Jim，因此当他在0800时走进教室时，非常惊讶地发现Jim就坐在第一排。

“根本等不到中午，”Jim说着，咬着自己的嘴唇。然后站起来走到Spock身边，手插在口袋里。“你后来回家了？”

“是的”

Jim迅速了瞥了一眼教室门，然后转回来看着Spock。“我昨晚很开心。”

第一次，Spock理解了他母亲说过的，胃里有蝴蝶飞舞的感觉。“我也是，”他点头并询问道，“一会儿见？”

“事实上，如果你不介意的话，我会坐在你的教室里，看完下课后我能不能邀请你一去吃早饭。”

“我在这节课后还有事。”Spock抱歉地说。

“那，午饭？”

“可以。”

“那晚饭呢？”

“可以。”

“我留着昨晚的剩饭，或我们可以出去吃。”

“我没有意见。”

“好吧，你可以再想一想。”Jim快速地吸了一口气，踮起脚尖简单地亲了一下Spock，然后坐回了自己的座位。开始有学生进来了。

Spock在之后的整节课一直在思考这个吻，他因此走神了不少于十一次。Uhura学员从第二排好奇地看着他，甚至在他不经意关掉投影的时候挑起了一边眉毛。Jim坐在第一排捂着嘴笑，他深陷在他的椅子里，一个一次性咖啡杯放在他旁边。（Spock不允许学生在课上喝咖啡）。教室里都是咖啡的香气，当Jim正确的回答了一个关于安吉利亚语*语调的问题时，Spock必须很努力才压制住想要微笑的冲动。

*Argelian：一种类人生物。详情见这条star trek wiki： http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Argelian

他们等不及到Spock的办公室就抱在了一起。Jim的手放在Spock身上，而Spock拉着Jim上衣的搭扣。在Spock笨拙地锁上门时，Jim微笑着亲上了他的嘴唇，他们的牙齿互相碰撞。

“这是不合适的，”当他们吻在一起时Spock这样说。

“别说这些有的没的，aitlu nash-veh du（我想要你）”Jim对着Spock的耳朵呢喃着，他的瓦肯语说的非常棒。

之后，当他们确定他们的制服并不会暴露出刚刚发生了什么，而Jim正用手整理着Spock的刘海的时候。Spock想知道是否Jim得到关于瓦肯语的帮助的要求是假的。

***

整个周五和周六的晚上他们都在Jim家里，在他黑暗的房间里，远离那些贪婪地盯着Jim的人和（Spock猜测的）讨厌外星人的舍友。他的名字是Leonard McCoy，尽管Jim总是叫他老骨头。Spock并不想知道为什么，也尽量避开与McCoy说话。在私密的房间里，他允许Jim脱掉他的衣服。他用他的指尖抚过Jim的每一寸皮肤。赞美如此美丽的身体是符合逻辑的。美的杰作是应该被赞美的，即使在瓦肯也是一样。

Jim蜷缩在Spock的身边，一条腿压在Spock腿上，一只手指在他胸上滑来滑去。Spock闭上了眼睛，尝试去发现Jim到底画了什么形状。最后他脑中形成了一个形象：坚硬而强壮的，一个难以对付的形状。Spock脑中闪过了le-matya*绿色的皮毛和尖利的牙齿。他颤抖了一下。

*le-matya：瓦肯星上一种巨大的食肉动物。详情见star trek wiki： http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Le-matya

“你还好么？”Jim问他，Spock伸出手抓住了Jim的。

“很好，”他说，感受到Jim靠的更近了。Jim的身体比Spock的温暖得多，Spock可以感受到从他那里传来的热量。Spock沉溺于这种温暖，自他来到地球后，第一次感到如此温暖。Jim的动作变慢了，最后停止了，滑动的动作转变为轻柔地抚摸，他亲了亲Spock的肩膀。

“对了，你会去参加周五和瓦肯科学院一起召开的领导联盟会议么？我今天早上问过老骨头了，但他说他不去。Pike说指挥官预备役一定要去。”

“我将会前往。”

“太好了，这样至少我在那儿会有认识的人。”Jim说着，对着Spock的胸肌打了个哈欠。

“我很确定你会认识非常多的与会者。”

“好吧，但认识和认识可以不一样。”

Spock很惊讶他竟然能从Jim的声音里听出笑声，但他的确听到了，Jim在黑暗中对着他笑。Jim的话是含糊的，但Spock认为自己理解了。他把自己的手放在Jim的手上，抚摸着手背。从解剖学上说，他们的手是没有区别的，但是Jim的手部皮肤更粗糙一些，他的四个手指的角质层都撕破了，在大拇指内侧有一个伤口。他咬指甲：当Spock用食指指腹抚摸指甲时，感觉到了指甲边缘的不整齐。

这个动作在他体内唤起了什么：他感觉到了一股逐渐升起的渴望。他感觉到一种原始的欲望：来自一个沙漠动物，一个瓦肯人。多么讽刺啊，一个人类会唤起他内心这样的渴望。Spock的下体逐渐充血，撑起了Jim随手盖在他身上的床单。Spock动了一下，这个动作导致了他和床单间的摩擦，让他不禁嘶吼了出来。Jim的手抓紧了他的皮肤，留下了半月形的掐痕。瓦肯没有月亮，但Jim是如此的明亮，他是Spock的月亮。

这种想法是充满感情色彩而荒诞可笑的。不合逻辑。但当Jim翻身压上Spock的时候，他向后倒去，因为他们下体的接触而呻吟着。他告诉自己，他不在乎这一切。

***

“我不能理解这种行为的目的，”Spock 宣称。他们正坐在Jim的沙发上。现在是早晨。Jim穿着薄薄的，棉质的裤子，没穿上衣。他的头发乱糟糟的。他喝了一口咖啡，发出满足的声音。然后睡眼惺忪地对Spock眨了眨眼。

他们的手贴在一起。Jim让Spock摊开他的手，与胸垂直，手掌与Spock左边的墙平行。之后他将把手指弯曲，这样就可以和Jim的连在一起。Jim坐在他对面，他们的四根手指互相勾住，大拇指贴在一起。Spock赞叹他们皮肤色调的不同，Jim的皮肤很白，微微透出粉色。而在地球的黄色日光下，Spock的皮肤看上去像是橄榄绿色。他想知道Jim的皮肤在瓦肯星上看上去会是什么颜色，也许会和Spock的母亲一样，她的皮肤总是泛着玫瑰色。他也想知道瓦肯的光线会对Jim眼睛的颜色有什么影响，也许他们会是薰衣草紫或深蓝色，也可能是靛蓝色。

“这是拇指大战。*”Jim说。他伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。“目的就是要赢，数到三，你要用你的拇指摁住我的。”

*拇指大战：双方伸出各自的右手，手心贴手心，四指相扣并弯曲。各自的大拇指可以自由的左右上下活动，看谁把对方的大拇指摁在下方，然后数完1、2、3之后就算赢。是一种很亲密的游戏。

“明白了。”

“你确定？”Jim把拇指抬起，让它指向天花板。Spock照着做了。

“一，二，三！”

尽管Spock的手更有力，Jim还是按住了他的手指。“我赢了！再来一局？”

Spock认为这个“游戏”毫无意义，直到Jim第二次摁住了他的手指，然后抚摸它，直到Spock屏住了呼吸。

“再来一次？”Jim无辜地问道。Spock点头，根本没有想去尝试按住Jim的手指。他享受Jim的手指包围着他的手的感觉，享受Jim靠在他身上的感觉，和他手掌的热度。“你没有机会赢的，”Jim说着。Spock可以感受到Jim温暖的呼吸拂过他的嘴唇，他闭上了眼睛。

公寓的门打开了；Spock退后，把手移开，恢复到面无表情，然后直直地坐在沙发上。

“老骨头回来了，”Jim呢喃着亲上了他，他吻着Spock的脸颊。

“你们最好别在沙发上干！”McCoy粗鲁地说。Spock听到了一系列叮叮当当的声音，McCoy正在把他口袋里的东西扔进门口的绿色玻璃碗中。

“那地板呢？”Jim回应道。他大声笑着，把咖啡放在茶几上，斜靠着沙发扶手，脚放在Spock大腿上。这是一个非常亲密的动作，在那些他们一家三口一起在客厅休息的夜晚，Spock偶尔会看见他母亲这么做。就像他母亲那样，Jim的脚是赤裸的，裤管卷起了所以可以看见脚踝。它们表面覆盖着浅色而稀疏的毛发。Spock发现它们古怪的令人愉悦，特别是那纤细的骨骼结构。

“你就不能去你自己的房间么？”McCoy说着，走进了他们的视线中。

“你知道，我想Gary那儿还有一个空房间。”

“我希望你是在开玩笑！”McCoy气冲冲地说。Spock看向他的眼睛，然后礼貌地点头示意。

“医生”

“Spock。很高兴看到Jim终于有一次能和一个成年人约会了。”McCoy轻轻拍了一下Jim的头，走到自己的房间去了。McCoy的话让Spock很疑惑：他认为McCoyS 是在说Jim以前伴侣的成熟度，而不是年纪。Jim过去有其他伴侣的想法让他皱起了没有。Spock等到McCoy关上了门才把注意力转回到Jim身上，Jim正得意地笑着。

“他喜欢你，”Jim说着用脚轻轻踢他。Spock放松了下来。“你饿了么？”

“是的。”

“老骨头会做超赞的煎饼，但我想那只有在他睡饱之后的那些早晨他才会做。想出去吃么？”

“复制机做的食物就可以。”

“你知道，‘出去吃’代表很多意思。让我们换衣服准备出门，我会给你买早饭。”

“你不需要——”Spock的话语停止了，因为Jim爬到他身上，把舌头伸进了Spock的嘴里。Spock已经忘了之前想说什么。

***

他们在几个街区远的一家小餐馆吃了早饭。Spock对他们的卫生状况有点担忧（当看见破旧的作为和脏兮兮的菜单时）。他提出要带Jim去两街区外的一家素食餐馆吃饭，那家店的薄饼做得非常棒。但是Jim向他保证这里的食物非常好吃（更重要的是，很卫生）。他们坐进卡座，Jim脱掉了夹克。当服务生问他们是否需要咖啡时，他竖起了大拇指。他们点了早饭，Jim吃得很开心，就好像几天没吃饭了一样。

“说真的，吃这些会杀死你么？”Jim擦了擦嘴，他边嚼培根边问Spock，看起来对食物非常满意。

“我更愿意看你吃饭。”Spock这样说着。Jim的下嘴唇因为油脂而散发着光泽，Spock发现他很想把它们舔掉，尽管油脂是来自动物体。他现在不想去计算他心跳加速的频率。Jim的腿在桌子下面贴上了他的。当Jim在洗手间的时候Spock付了帐（另一个古怪的词，事实上这个设施并不能提供淋浴功能*）。当Jim发现他们的账单已经付清了的时候看上去似乎有点失望，但是他在他们走出参观的时候挽着Spock的手臂。

*这里使用的词是bathroom，bathroom不能提供bath。我只能说作者这几个词真的玩的特别到位。

Jim邀请Spock和他一起去一个地方，他坚持认为这是一个非常好的度过星期日下午的方式。马上就要学期末了，Spock应该要回家批阅作业才对，但是Jim把手插进他夹克衫的口袋里，然后小声说着“拜托了，一起来嘛~”Spock决定，作业可以再等等。他们步行到了Pike船长的住所。Pike看见他们时有些惊讶。

“Kirk学院，指挥官，哪阵风把你们吹来了。”

“我想借你的飞行汽车？”Jim甚至没有跟他说hello就开口借东西了。他笑得很灿烂。Pike看了一眼Spock，然后又看回Jim。

“Spock和你一起？”

“当然，”Jim答道。Spock站得很直，脊椎几乎形成一条直线。

“好吧，让我来找找我的钥匙。事实上，你准备开着它去哪儿？”Pike把他们带进了公寓。

“这是一个惊喜。”Jim把自己扔到了沙发上，抱着抱枕。Spock坐在扶手椅里，没有看向Jim，尽管他可以从眼角看到Jim正在咧嘴笑着。

Pike瞪了一眼Jim。

“你是要破坏掉我们的浪漫气氛么？”Jim问他。

“浪漫——”Pike看上去很惊讶。他仔细看了一眼Spock，然后轻声笑了一下。“恐怕只有你这么想吧，Kirk。”

Spock清了清喉咙，“舰长，尽管Kirk先生是一名学员，他同时也是一名讲师。因此，我认为——”

“放松一点，Spock。”Pike把注意力转移到门口墙边的一堆抽屉上，他正在最上面的一个抽屉里翻找着，“我并不想举报任何人。只要在学院里保持低调就好。”

“是的，长官。” Pike从抽屉里找出一个长方形芯片，把它扔给了Jim，Jim用右手抓住了它。

“谢谢了。”

“你上次在她身上留下了一个划伤，我要你保证最近两年内你不会再搞出一个划伤。”

“我什么时候搞坏过你的车？”

“我见过你的记录。”Pike说着走进了厨房。Jim回过头大笑，把芯片放进了牛仔裤口袋里。

“我还以为那是保密的。”

“你并不是唯一一个会用电脑的人，孩子。学校里最近怎么样？”

“没什么好抱怨的，但如果不用0730时就到学校的话，我会更开心的。”

“那就是为什么人们发明了咖啡。”

Jim再一次大笑起来。Spock在思考他们俩到底有多亲密，他们就好像是父子而不是师生。刚进舰队时，Spock曾与Pike船长一起工作过一段时间，但他们从没有过这种互动。如果他生活中也有一个如此信赖的人，他应该会感到很愉快。他想到了他的母亲，她总是试图让他产生更多的情绪。

“你的另一半呢？”Jim问道。Pike手上拿着两杯水回到了客厅；他给他们一人一杯，然后自己坐在了壁炉旁边。壁炉里没有点火。

“训练任务，如果她知道错过了你，她会很遗憾的。”

“如果她回来的话，我们可以一起去吃披萨。”Jim喝了一小口水。

“她会回来参加联盟会议，我期待在那里见到你。”

“然后带我和那些高级军官聊天？没门儿。”

“Spock，我推测你也会去吧。”Pike转身对着Spock说到。

“是的，”他很快地喝完了水，想知道他们还要在这里坐多久才能离开。如果是在瓦肯，他们根本不会坐在一起然后聊天。但是Spock明白Pike帮了他们一个忙，所以根据人类文化，他们需要跟他寒暄一下。他咽下了水，然后说“我的父母也受邀了。”

“你没有告诉过我这事儿！”Jim大喊。

“我不认为这与我们的谈话有关。”

“好吧。。。但至少在和你父母见面前我还有几天时间做准备。”Jim对Spock眨了眨眼“我可以先联系一下瓦肯问候语。以防你想知道，我妈妈不会来。”

“你妈妈最近怎么样？”Pike问他。

“你和她通话都比我多，”Jim回答。他们继续聊天，Spock开始仔细考虑Jim刚才的话。 Jim是想见Spock的父母么？更有甚者，他是不是想对他的父母表明他们的关系？

Spock从没有想过给双方作介绍。Jim今天早晨才第一次提起了联盟会议的事，而Sarek只会在地球停留一个地球周。如果Spock不介绍他们认识，Sarek就不会反对他们的关系。他和Jim就能维持他们的关系，之后还有可能被分配到同一艘星舰上。他们可以在一起好几年，甚至可以一直维持关系直到他经历kal-if-fee*。

*kal-if-fee：也就是大家都知道的瓦肯发情期啦。就是那个要么战斗要么死的流程。详情可见TOS S02E01：Amok Time。

Spock今天早上收到了来自父亲的消息。他会和星际繁荣发展部门的代表一起来，其中就有T’Pring的父亲Soren。T’Pring也会和她父亲一起来。

他不确定T’Pring是否知道他和Jim之间发生了什么。他总是对他们的连结设置屏障，但是有时候，特别是他的情绪特别激动的时候，她可以感受到一些情绪。他们的连结是永远的。除非她提出Kal-if-fee，他们的未来必然还是连结在一起的。

他吞咽了一下，喉咙有点发干。他放下了杯子。Jim看着他，头向他倾过来，问到“你还好么？”

“我很好。”

“我想我们该走了，我们还有一个小时路程呢，”Jim对Pike说着，随手把抱枕放好，从沙发上坐了起来。

“周五务必穿上你的制服，”Pike提醒他。

“我甚至可以跟你保证我会擦亮我的皮鞋！”Jim说着，一手在Spock背后推着他走了出去。

Pike把他的车停在公寓楼外面的一个地方。Jim启动了车，开到了街上，设定了他们的目的地。电脑确认了目的地，但Jim还是在手动操作。

“我不信任城市里的自动飞行系统，”他偶尔操作一下系统，直到他们飞出了城市区域。 路上没什么车，他们在路的上空滑行着。多奇怪啊，地球人造了路，但他们的交通工具根本不在路面上行驶。Spock认为地面上的路是为飞行汽车划定了在天空中飞行的区域。并且他发现，地球人很喜欢一种奇怪的依靠轮子提供驱动力的交通工具。Jim打开了收音机，弦乐声充满了整个空间。他一边听着，一边握住了Spock的手。

“我们的目的地是哪儿？”

“相信我，那是一个超酷的地方。”

Spock不明白惊喜的逻辑在哪里，但是这个想法明显让Jim感到愉悦，所以他放松坐下，专注于他们交握的手。Spock认为他应该为他现在的行为感到羞愧。这违反了他所学习的每一件事。当他小时候反抗他母亲时，他的父亲提醒他要避免让情绪控制他。但是他现在并没有觉得失去控制。相反，现在这种情况让他觉得很。。。纯粹。


	2. Chapter 2

最后他们到了一家复古电影院，那儿正在上映老式地球电影。Jim坚持要买爆米花（没有黄油的那种）并且用一根吸管大声吸着一大杯含糖量非常高的饮料（Spock礼貌地拒绝了品尝）。他们坐在最后一排的红色天鹅绒椅子上。

“影院中间的位置可以提供更好的的观看角度，”Spock说，但是Jim只是微笑着没有回应。他把夹克脱下来放在旁边的座位上，向前伸直了腿，膝盖分开。Spock试图去模仿他的姿势，比他通常的坐姿稍稍放松了一些，但他的膝盖还是并拢的。Jim的手抓着放在肚子上的爆米花，飞快地吃着。

“我估计你会在电影开始吃前吃完爆米花，”Spock说，看了下通讯器以确认时间。

“这是个好想法，”Jim对他眨眨眼。

他把爆米花桶拿给Spock，但是Spock迟疑了，摇了摇头。Jim拿起一块爆米花放到Spock嘴边，Spock接受了，还舔去了Jim手指上的盐。Jim咬着嘴偷笑着，又喂了Spock另外一块。渐渐的爆米花桶就空了，最后他用大拇指抚过Spock的下嘴唇。Jim的瞳孔突然张大了。他从Spock的眼睛扫到他的嘴巴。当Jim亲吻Spock的时候，Spock选择闭上了眼睛。这个吻一点都不纯洁，Spock想知道为什么Jim想要在这样一个公共场合进行前戏，因为他们不可能得到纾解。Jim一直亲吻他，直到广告过后两分钟，电影院的灯光暗了下来。

“电影要开场了，”Jim小声说，坐回了自己的椅子，一只手仍放在Spock的膝盖上。

Spock很难理解看这种虚构故事的乐趣，尽管他母亲经常鼓励他看小说。然而，他发现他感到很满足，就这样和Jim一起坐在黑暗中，感受Jim的手抚摸他的腿，来到他的大腿根部，然后，天——

他终于明白为什么Jim选择了坐在最后一排，Jim摸到了他的裤子拉链，然后把一只手伸进了他的裤子里。Jim小声呻吟着——Spock感觉好像有电流通过他的身体——太刺激了。Spock的心跳开始加速，尽管他明白Jim的行为是极度不合适的，但他什么也做不了，只能向后靠在椅背上，尽量小声地吸气。

“还好么？”Jim问他，他斜靠过来，在Spock的耳边呼吸。完全不好！“很好。”如果他们被发现的话，他们都会面临来自星际舰队的谴责甚至是解职。Spock将会带着羞愧回到瓦肯。他们应该要等回到Jim的公寓才抚摸彼此，至少在那里他们的隐私得到保障。

但这里不是瓦肯。Spock在地球上，他身边是一个渴望着他的地球人。而这个地球人正在亲昵地碰触他，他动了动他的胯部，让下体与Jim的手摩擦。当Jim的手包围住他时，他兴奋地颤抖起来。Jim把他的勃起从裤子里释放了出来，缓慢的上下撸动。他把另外一只手放在Spock的肩膀上，眼睛依然看着银幕。偶尔，他还会重复电影中的一些对话，但是他的手没有停下来。

就在Spock快要达到高潮的时候，他开始感受到Jim头发淡淡的苹果香气，他无名指和小指间的茧。当Jim抓紧一些的时候，摩擦力更大了。Spock感到一阵从脚尖开始的快感，一直蔓延到他的腹部。Spock的腹肌收紧了，努力阻止自己呻吟出声。

“Jim，”他小声喊着。他的声音是这样的沙哑，还带着喘息，“我。。。如果你继续这样动你的手。。。”

“我希望你为我达到高潮，”Jim呢喃着，低下了头。

Spock以前就知道，一些人类会在性接触中使用嘴。这种行为是不卫生的，对Spock没有任何吸引力。因此他在Jim的嘴巴一开始包裹住他时感到惊慌和恶心。但是，当Jim开始用他的舌头舔他时，Spock在Jim的嘴巴里达到了高潮。他改变了他的观点。

“你太性感了，”Jim亲吻着Spock。Spock用这场电影剩下的时间来记忆Jim心跳的频率。当天晚上，他回想起这些，然后在自己的公寓陷入了熟睡。

***

“你看起来太棒了，”当Spock和他的父母一起从船坞驶向瓦肯大使馆时，他的母亲这样说着。她穿着地球的衣服，夹克和深色的裤子，把头发放下来披在肩膀上。Spock僵硬地走在他父亲身边，父亲正挑着眉毛看着母亲。

“我相信你的意思是他看上去很好，”Sarek说。

“你总是这么爱咬文嚼字，”她回复说，然后越过他们之间的空隙，拍了拍Spock的腿。这是Spock小的时候她经常会做的一个动作。在公众场合，她是一个瓦肯人的妻子，但是私底下，她非常的人类。

“我很好，”Spock说。

“那么，我们上次通话到现在，发生了什么新鲜的事情呢？”她笑着向后靠在椅背上。

Spock在脑中给好几件事情打钩：他尝了意大利菜，教了五节课，回复了18条来自学生的信息，用嘴接吻了，并且开始与Jim有了性关系。他选择了最不让人惊讶的事情说。

“我发现了一种叫做茄子千层饼的食物。”

“那我们一定要去尝一尝。是谁说服你去吃意大利菜的？”她怀疑地眯起了眼睛。

Spock感觉到他的父亲肩膀动了一下。现在不是一个合适的时机来坦白他和Jim的关系。“一个朋友，”他小心地回答，看到母亲的脸放松下来了。

“一个特别的朋友？”她询问道。Spock很努力才能维持一个冷静的表情。自从Spock来到地球，她经常提出这样的问题。他不可能假装自己误解了她的意思。

Jim的确是特别的。他是Spock的，但Spock并不想对他的父母说出Jim的名字，也不想让他们看见他。如果他们从不知道Jim，那他们就没有可能反对他了。瓦肯人不说谎，但是Spock很擅长作出一个模糊的回答。他准备回答说，每一个朋友都是特别的。但此时Sarek说话了。

“Spock已经连结了。”这句话重重的落在他们之间。

“当然，”Amanda圆滑地回应到，但当Spock看到她不快的表情时，他感觉到胃里有什么在敲打。他知道母亲希望他能自己选择伴侣，就好像她那样。“但我不认为你最近见过T’Pring，”她继续说。

“并没有见过。”

“你们两个最近有联络么？”

“母亲，”Spock张口欲言，但此时车停了下来，降到了地面上。Sarek首先走了出去，然后向Spock的母亲伸出了手。当她抓住的时候，Spock挑起了眉毛，但她只是在走出车子的时候扶了一下。Spock也跟着走了出来。

“我必须见几个大使馆的人员。”Sarek说着，向大门走去。

“如果你不介意的话，我将和Spock一起走回他的公寓。”

“你没有必要陪着我，我办完事会在这里见你。”

“很好，”她踮起脚尖亲了亲Sarek的脸颊。Spock凝视着他的父亲直到他走进大门，走上台阶，进入大使馆。他回头看着他的母亲，她看上去非常满意，然后他们一起走向他的公寓。

“我相信你们的旅程并无意外？”Spock问。

“就和以前一样漫长而乏味，”她大笑着回答。他从没见过自己的母亲穿着这么休闲的衣服，看上去很满足于同他一起走在人行道上。Amanda对他微笑，说“所以，你的确认识了某人。”

Spock清了清喉咙。

“我可以知道他的名字么？”她问。但她等了四秒Spock都没有回答，她又补充说“我不会告诉你父亲的，如果你希望的话。你是认真的么？”

“是的。”

“如果你希望取消和T’Pring的连结，我不会反对。”

“断开连结的唯一方法就是kal-if-fee。”

“你知道那不是真的。瓦肯人是很喜欢仪式，但是任何连结都可以由一个治疗师断开，尤其你们的连结还只是初步的。”

“父亲不会高兴的。”

“如果你有机会你和爱的人结婚，但却因为害怕你父亲的想法而放弃的话，我也不会开心的。”

Spock在接下来的路程中一直思考着他母亲的话。他听见穿梭舰从头顶飞过的轰鸣，听见风吹过房屋的低吟。

“就在下一个街区，”他说。他们一路安静地走着直到到达大楼入口，Spock站在扫描仪前。

“欢迎回来，”扫描仪发出声音，门打开了。

他们坐电梯到了七楼，Spock站在第二个扫描仪前，以让他们进入公寓的门。他把他母亲引入公寓内，看着她脱下了夹克把它随意地放在了桌子上。

“这里很漂亮，”她让自己陷入了起居室的扶手椅中。

“你想要喝些什么？”

“水。”

他走进厨房，把水倒入一个玻璃杯中。走回起居室，坐在母亲对面的沙发上。Amanda喝着水，沿着杯沿看他。他感觉自己就像是一个样品，他想知道是否母亲可以从他身上看到一些关于Jim的线索。他的臀部和大腿内侧还有Jim手指甲的掐痕，虽然它们掩藏在衣服下，看不出来，但他还是能清晰地感受到每一个，就好像Jim把他自己印刻在了Spock的皮肤上。他的脸绿了。

“你越快断开连结越好。”母亲说道。

Spock点头，他们没有再说起关于Jim的事。

***

他们在之后的晚餐与Soren和T’Pring见面了，他们选择Jim叫外卖的那间意大利餐厅。Amanda提议来这里，并因为Spock介绍了这家餐厅而夸奖了他。他看着自己的通讯器，发消息给Jim告之他们不能见面了，他避开了自己的母亲以免她看到屏幕。Jim的回复只有七个字，没有标点符号：“没问题玩得开心”。Spock认为Jim应该是不开心了，但是他现在什么也做不了。他不能简单地因为自己想去Jim的公寓就离开餐桌。他对他的家庭和妻子都有责任，而他的妻子此时正坐在他对面。他把通讯器放进长袍的口袋里，开始和T’Pring对话。

“我获知你正在监测飞行器控制系统的进展。”

“是的”她回复到，看向他的眼睛。

她的样子与他们上次见面时相比改变了非常多，那时候她还是个孩子，而现在她已经是个女人了。她把黑色的头发编成了辫子，低低地挽起，形成一个非常端庄的造型。她的脸不再像儿时那样圆鼓鼓的。她有美丽的颧骨，小巧的鼻子，嘴唇是红色的，稍微张开了一点儿。她毫无疑问是美丽的，但是Spock并不渴望她。

“你计划到宇宙里去。” T’Pring说。

“是的。”

“他将会是一个传奇，”Amanda自豪地说着，并在服务生给他们添酒时对他笑了一下。Spock可以从他们的连结中感受到，T’Pring并不喜欢这个想法。

“所以我会是一个传奇的妻子？”她尖锐地问到。

“你可以成为任何你想成为的人，”Spock没有看向她，但他可以感受到她的感激。

两小时之后，当他们离开饭店的时候，T’Pring和他聊天。他们走在他们父母的几步之后，他们的父母正在前面小声地对话。

“如果我刚才造成了冲突，原谅我。”她说。

“你并没有。”

“我能直白地说么？”

“乐意倾听。”

“我们的婚姻习俗是陈旧的，我可以接受同你建立永久的连结。但是，我更乐于有别的选择。”

这并不是Spock预期从她那儿听到的。他突然有点喜欢她了。

“我和你的想法是一致的。”

“是么？”她问到，挑起了眉毛。Spock从他们的精神连结中感受到她的愉悦，并且观察到她嘴角细微的笑容。“我不知道，是我们的连结匹配度高，才让我们的父母在我们还是孩子时就把我们配对，还是因为我们连结了，才有这么高的匹配度。”

“这与一个有关母鸡和鸡蛋的地球谜团很相似，关于是先有鸡还是先有蛋。”

“一个孩子气的谜团，但是并不是不贴切。”

他们在大使馆门口分开了。T’Pring表示她很期待第二天晚上的联盟会议。他们并没有碰触手指，但是她礼貌地对他点了点头。Spock对他的父亲说了晚安；而Amanda坚持要拥抱他。

“我的星球，我做主。我明天会打电话叫你一起吃早餐。”

他的父母选择待在大使馆，而不是和他一起，这让他感到放松，尽管他提出让他们使用他的房间。他并不想要继续经历一个孤单的夜晚，并且迫切地想知道Jim现在正在做什么，Spock是否应该发消息给他，又或者他是否已经入睡了。他的通讯器显示现在是2301时。步行去公寓需要15分钟。如果他走到Jim的公寓去和他见面，他肯定会被说服留下来过夜的。他将说服自己留下来过夜。

不，他决定。他将回家，然后睡觉。他要等他父母离开之后再见Jim。他们只会在这里待六天。他可以忍受。他还能怎么办呢？

当他到达公寓时，他没怎么注意他的周围。然后猛然看见有一个流浪汉蜷缩在扫描仪下方。他皱眉，挥手激活了扫描仪，然后弯下腰去准备查看这个人的身份芯片。男人抬起了头，扯出一抹微笑。

“嗨~”Jim睡意惺忪地说着“我在Pike那儿吃了晚饭，然后想我可以在回家路上顺便来一趟。你和你家人还愉快么？”

“是的，你坐在这儿多久了？”Spock伸出手帮助Jim站了起来。

“不太久，可能十分钟吧。你再不回来我可能就要去叫出租了。”

“快进来，”Spock为Jim打开门。在电梯里，Jim靠在他身上，亲吻他的肩膀。当他们到了公寓里时，Spock一手抓住Jim的后脑勺，亲吻着他的嘴。

“我猜你没有因为我这样出现而生气。”

“我很开心你想见到我。”

“你爸妈今晚不会来，是吧？”

“他们会留在大使馆。”

“那我们把衣服脱了吧！”Jim建议到，Spock乐于遵从。他抓住Jim上衣的下摆。但是Jim推阻了他，反而向房间走去。他故意像猫一样走着，边走边脱下自己的上衣。他一直看着Spock的眼睛。Spock的嘴开始泛出口水。当Jim到达房门时，他解开了裤子拉链，脱掉了裤子。

“进来么？”Jim问到。Spock忍不住去思考这句话的双重含义。他很快跟上去，再一次碰触Jim，但Jim又一次逃开了，脱下了自己的内裤。

“我不能碰你么？”Spock疑惑地问。

“你只能看，”Jim回答他，爬上了床。

他斜靠在床头，开始抚摸自己。Spock的心跳加速了，他自己都不确定加速了多少，因为他完全被眼前的画面吸引了。Jim的脖子的胸膛泛出粉色。Spock从没有想过要去看一个男人抚摸自己，但他意外的发现这个画面十分淫靡。他脱掉了自己的衣服，站在床边，就在Jim的前面，直直地看着他的眼睛。Jim的呼吸听上去很重。Spock想要咬他的嘴唇。

他把一只手放在Jim的脚上，然后另一只。Jim没有反对，只是继续抚摸着自己，低低地呻吟着。就好像被鼓励了一样，Spock逐渐向上探去，直到他跨坐在Jim身上。他感受到因为与Jim皮肤碰触而传来的如洪水般的大量画面，选择了一幅他的拳头包裹着他们俩下体的画面。他模仿着他在Jim头脑中看到的景象，先把Jim的手推到一边。Jim允许了他，把那只手搭在Spock的大腿上，另一只手仍轻轻地抚摸自己的胸。

“Vaksurik（美丽），”Spock喃喃着。因为在用力，Jim的腹部是凹陷的，当他呻吟时，他的肋骨在皮肤下面凸显出来。

之后，当Jim躺在Spock身边，头靠着他的肩膀睡觉时，Spock开始思考他嘴里留下的味道，有点咸又有点苦。他的嘴唇和舌头麻木了。但这并不让人不愉快。相反的，Spock希望他们可以频繁的重复这样的行为。他亲了亲Jim的头发，入睡了。

***

Spock被门铃的声音吵醒了，他不想要见任何来访者。Jim仍在睡觉，轻微地打鼾，他们的脚踝交叠在一起。Spock用了一会儿抚摸Jim脊椎优美的曲线，亲吻他的脖子，然后站起来穿上一件长袍。他走到监视器那里，以为会看见一个送东西的。结果他看见了Amanda。他深吸一口气，用瓦肯语咒骂了一声。他想避开这一切。但他没有选择。

他不能把他母亲留在路边。然而，他也不能要求Jim离开。Jim可能会一直睡着，但是万一他突然醒了呢？如果Spock坚持他留在卧室里，他会质问Spock为什么不让他见他的母亲。唯一的选择是对他的母亲坦白，然后介绍他们俩认识。他走进监视器视野中，看着她微笑的脸。

“早安，”她说着，举起一个外卖袋子。“你没有回复我的消息，所以我带来了早饭。”

他点点头，按了屏幕上的一个地方，让她进来，然后走开去刷牙。他给Jim盖了条毯子，希望他能继续睡。但是Jim用力吸了一口气，翻身醒了过来。

“早上好~”他说。

“我母亲可能在接下来的任何时候进来。”Spock说着，抚平了Jim的刘海。

“哦，天哪，好吧。”Jim说的，眨了眨眼，他正在努力吸收这个消息。“我需要洗个澡，还需要干净的衣服。”

“你可以随意穿我的衣服。”

“谢谢，那么，我待会儿出去？”

Spock点头，去门口等他的母亲。当他从门口穿衣镜里看到自己时，顺便理了理头发。Amanda快速地敲了四下门。

“母亲，”他向她致以问候，从她手中接过袋子，拿进了起居室。他把袋子放在了沙发旁边的矮几上，请母亲坐下。

“你父亲整个早晨都有会议，所以我想我们可以一起度过这一天，如果你不是太忙的话。”

他周五没有课，也不是没有听说过有老师取消自己的办公时间，尽管他自己没有这么做过。

“这是可以接受的，”他回答说。Amanda微笑，开始从袋子里往外拿东西，首先拿出了几张纸巾，然后在上面放了两块面包和一个水果杯。

“尽管我觉得我可能可以引诱你吃面包，但是我还是买了水果以防万一。”她说着，拿起了一个羊角面包。

就在此时，淋浴的水声传了出来，无法错认的流水的声音。Jim是人类，他更喜欢淋浴，而他之前也评论过Spock浴室里的水压太大了。Spock的脑中闪过Jim裸着的画面。他努力让自己的神色保持平静，伸手去拿水果杯。

“我去拿几个叉子，”当他发现面包房没有提供叉子时，他这么说着。Amanda挑起了两边的眉毛。

“谁在洗澡？”

“一个朋友，”他重重地叹了一口气。

“是那个介绍你吃意大利菜的朋友么？”

否认是没有意义的，因为她马上就要见到Jim了。“是的”他沙哑地回答。

“我能知道他的名字么？”

“Jim。”

“很好，”她拿起了自己羊角面包，“Jim可以吃另外一个。”

她没有再说任何话，直到Jim从卧室里走出来，身上有Spock肥皂的香味，穿着Spock的上衣和裤子，赤脚站在地板上。Spock仅仅是看着他就感到充满了骄傲。Jim咬着嘴唇，眼神在Spock旁边的空间和空着的椅子之间徘徊。Spock为他做了决定，稍稍挪开了一点。Jim坐了下来。

“你一定就是Jim了，我是Amanda。”

“女士，你好，见到你很高兴。”Jim说着伸出一只手。

他们握手了。当Jim坐回来时，他靠在Spock的肩膀上。

“好吧，这真是一个惊喜。”Amanda说。

“好的那种？”Jim不确定地问她。

“当然，但绝对让人惊讶。你们俩是怎么认识的？”

“Jim和我在一个诗歌朗诵会上认识，我们都在学院里工作。”

“我现在三年级，但是我也教一些课程。”Jim补充说。

“你是怎么有时间做这么多事的？”Amanda问到。

“失眠，”Jim微笑着回答，Spock猛然回头看着他。

“我并不知道你睡眠质量不好。”

“好吧，最近不怎么失眠了。”Jim说着轻推了推Spock。

Spock因为Jim的暗示笑了。随着他母亲开始询问Jim的课业负担，两个人很热烈地聊了起来，Spock放松了下来。Jim为他俩做了咖啡，然后看了一下时间，说他必须离开了。

“战术课，”他说着背上了包“晚上见？”

“好的。”

Jim离开以后，Amanda对Spock说，“我很喜欢他，他很适合你。你跟他说了T’Pring的事了么？”

Spock摇头否认。

“当然，这是你的选择，但是如果我是Jim，我会希望现在听说她的事情，而不是几年后——或者是今晚。”

“没有人能保证我和Jim之间的关系会是长期的，”Spock说，尽管大声地说出这些话让他的胃感到不适。这应该是心理作用。他深呼吸。

“他爱你，这都表现在他的脸上呢。”

“他可能不愿意参与到这种瓦肯习俗中*来，”Spock不确定地说，无意识地摆弄着袖子的边缘。Amanda转动她的眼睛。  
*作者在此处应是暗示瓦肯发情期。

“那都没有把我吓跑，而Jim比我更强壮。”

Spock的脸因为想象父母正在进行性行为而扭曲了。Amanda大笑。

“想象一下我第一次淋浴的时候。”

***

Spock建议他们下午去参观博物馆，但是Amanda宣称一个悠闲的下午最好不过了。他们沿着水滨漫步，在学校短暂停留了一会儿，这样Spock就可以在他的办公室门上留言。最后，Spock决定不要取消工作时间，因为他发现Amanda找到了Jim，然后俩人在咖啡店里聊了起来。Spock见了三个对虚拟语气时态用法有疑问的学生，这是他上一节课的内容。他的母亲最终在办公室找到他，看着他的PADD。她还拉着Jim一起来。

“猜猜谁会和我们一起吃午饭？Jim说他知道一家很棒的披萨店。”

“那是Pike很喜欢的一家，”Jim对Spock说，Spock点了点头。

他们一起吃了一个素披萨，喝了一大罐啤酒，尽管Spock选择只喝水。他曾和Pike以及Number One一起来过三次。这里的披萨并不比他寓所附近的更好吃，但他们强调是这里的氛围让Pi成为一个更好的选择。Spock认为这家店的名字是荒唐的（人类总是认为他们比实际上更聪明），尽管他承认这里点缀着小蜡烛的昏暗室内环境以及铺着红白格子桌布的桌子的确有可取之处。

当他们吃饭的时候，Jim的一只手始终放在Spock的腿上。Amanda坚持让他俩坐在一起。Jim充满爱意地看着Spock，甚至用拇指擦去了Spock嘴角的沙拉。Spock知道这不可能是真的，但是时间好像真的静止了一会儿。和Jim精神融合会是什么感受？是不是就像现在一样，就好像自己的灵魂脱离了身体？

他记起他母亲还在场，身体僵硬了，但是Amanda看起来很赞同他们的行为。她抿嘴笑着，听着Jim说话，每次Jim对Spock做亲昵动作时，她的笑容会加深。有趣。Spock通过碰触Jim来检验了一下自己的理论，当Jim递给他纸巾时，他让他们的手指重叠在一起。Spock屏住呼吸，等待着Amanda的反应。她的反应是邀请Jim去瓦肯星住两个月。

***

Spock回家洗了个澡，换了身衣服前往联盟会议。他提前一个小时到了大使馆，护送他的父母前往星舰学院。当听说T’Pring和她的父亲计划单独去时，他感到了一阵解脱。他们将坐在一起，但是可能这个夜晚并不会像他想象的那么难熬。

这是一个巨大的宴会厅，里面放置着数不清的原型宴会桌。每张桌子能坐十个人。一走进宴会厅，Spock就开始寻找两个特定的人。他看到了Jim，Jim正在和Number One说话，没看见他进来。Jim穿着他的红色制服，这让他的脸颊显得更加生动。他还弄了头发：把头发都梳到了后面。他显得很镇定。

T’Pring站在另外一边，在一张放满了酒杯的桌子前。她看上去正在细读说明并且在和酒保说话。Spock听见有人走近了；他闻到了Jim的古龙水，然后看见了他。

“嗨，找到你了，”Jim说着，抓着Spock的肩膀让他转过身去，然后他们就面对面了。他仍然把手放在Spock的肩膀上，另一只手拿着一杯啤酒。“我一直在到处找你。”

“我很抱歉，”Spock很快地说着。退开了一点，因为他看见T’Pring拿着一杯酒开始朝这里走来了。

“你找到座位了么？”

“我将和我的父亲坐在一起。”

“哦，那是自然的，”Jim笑着。Spock抱歉他忘记了告诉Jim这个。

“我大概会和Pike坐在一起，”Jim又说。

Jim仍然看着Spock，又笑了3.4秒。如果Jim没有这么做，如果他一说完就走，T’Pring就不会在此时走到他们旁边。但是她就这么走来了，站在他们中间，对Jim微微点了点头。

“你好，”T’Pring对Jim示意。

“噢，你好。我想我们没见过吧。我叫Jim Kirk，是Spock的朋友。”Jim说着抬起手表示问候。

“我们的确没有见过，因为我住在瓦肯星上。我是T’Pring。”她的语调是平静而友好的。不合逻辑地，Spock屏住了呼吸，并且希望她不要再继续说了，但是她还是说说了。

“我是Spock的妻子。”

不知为何，Spock畏缩了，他希望找一条地缝钻进去。他看着Jim，Jim不敢置信地眨了两下眼睛。他的笑容加大了，但是他的眼神中并没有表现出相应的情绪。他的眼神很严肃，他转向了Spock。

“妻子？”Jim重复。这个词从他嘴里说出来，听起来是那么得可怕。他喝了一大口啤酒，咽了下去，用袖子擦了擦嘴巴。“该死的，你！你怎么可以欺骗我？干得真好！”

“Jim——”

“我猜我最好还是回到座位上，”Jim继续说着，他转身面对Spock，但是并没有看他的眼睛。“桌子快坐满了。”

“我今天晚上会打电话给你”Spock承诺说。

“不必了，”Jim随意应道。

Jim又笑了笑，向T’Pring举起了他的啤酒，然后走开了，没有说再见。Spock低下了头，深呼吸以避免他的眉头皱起来。他胸口有一种奇怪的感觉，很沉重。他希望打自己几拳，把这种感觉从身体中赶出去。

“啊，”当确定Jim已经走远，T’Pring发出了然的声音。她举起自己的酒杯喝了一口。“所以，那个人就是他。”

Spock猛然看向她“你是怎么知道他的？”

“你的精神屏蔽技术应该加强了。他现在对你不满了，你不应该对他说谎。”

“我没有说话，”Spock反驳道，但是他的脸发烫了。

“你没有告之他我们的情况，” T’Pring指出这一点，又喝了一口酒。

他们与Spock的父母，Soren和其他五名来自瓦肯科学院的人员坐在同一张桌子上。那五名代表自己说着话，打完招呼后就没有同Spock交流。Spock告诉自己他并不介意，并把注意力集中在主要发言人上。这是一位来自瓦肯科学院的教授，如果Spock没有拒绝前往瓦肯科学院的话，他会是Spock的老师。他的思维是杰出的，能够理解整个宇宙的知识。Spock把全部注意力都放在他身上。

Jim这个晚上看了Spock 17次，但是每一次Spock与他眼神交汇时他就转过头去。Spock在桌下一个隐蔽的角落发消息给他。他知道Jim收到了消息，因为他看见Jim低下头看了看什么。但是他没有回复。不仅如此，Jim还把注意力放在了坐在他旁边的年轻男人身上，那个男人有着黑色的头发和细长的眼睛，看上去和Jim一样大，也穿着一件红色的学员制服。Jim碰了他的手臂两次，他也碰了Jim，还靠的很近在Jim耳边说话。不知说了什么，引得Jim大笑起来。Spock感觉自己的两颊要燃烧起来了。

“你和Jim吵架了么？”Amanda悄悄问他。她刚刚走开去把酒杯加满了。“我告诉他我邀请他来和我们坐在一起，但是他说他不想打扰我们。他都不看我的眼睛。”

“他碰到了T’Pring。”

“我猜到了，”Amanda轻轻敲着玻璃杯的边缘。“我猜他知道了T’Pring是你的——”

“是的”，Spock打断了她的话。如此不尊重他的母亲是不可原谅的，但是他不想从她口中再次听到这个词。“他不给我解释的机会，我计划今天晚上跟他对话。”

“我明白了。”

但是Jim当天晚上没有回复他的信息。他也没有到Spock的公寓来。Spock抱着Jim枕过的枕头，轻嗅其中留下的Jim的味道。他把他的通讯器放在床头柜上，看着它，就好像这么做的话Jim就会联系他。他发的最后一个消息是请求Jim打电话给他。Spock没有在消息中给出一个解释，Jim应该听他亲口说，这样Spock才能确定他没有误解自己的意思。

早饭时，Amanda打量了Spock很久，但是没有给出什么评论。

“你必须找个方法道歉，”Amanda说，并让Spock递给她黄油。她把黄油涂在面包上。Spock看着她带着明显满足的神情吃着面包，但是自己却没有一点胃口。Amanda把面包篮递给他，他尽义务般的吃了两口，味如嚼蜡。

***

接下来的五天漫长的令人恼怒，这是不合逻辑的。但是Spock确信，每一天都比二十四个地球时更长。他得不到Jim回复的每一分钟都好像是无尽的长，在这漫长的时间里，他的情绪很急躁，他的身体里好像有什么因为Jim的离开而搅动着。

Jim是人类，但他是聪明的，所以他会明白Spock为什么要解释么？他真的会明白他们文化间的不同么？地球曾经有过许多包办婚姻，而且那并不是特别久以前。Jim不应该怀疑Spock对他的爱，他会么？

Jim没有联系他。他周一午餐时不再出现在咖啡厅，尽管Spock在走廊里发现过他两次。他想要叫Jim的名字，强迫Jim面对他。Spock的军衔比他高；如果Spock称呼他为学员的话，Jim没有别的选择，只能回应他。但Spock没有。他让Jim就这么消失在他的视线中，尽管这让他的头很疼。

“如果你希望解开我们的连结，我不会反对。” T’Pring这么对他说着。他们正走在河滨，明天T’Pring就要离开了。

“Jim不会再要我了。”Spock平静地回答。

“他与你产生共鸣，以一种我和你无法做到的方式。我不理解这种共鸣，但是我发现自己很希望能找到一个能与我产生同样共鸣的人。”

“你会找到一个很好的伴侣。”

“我会的。” T’Pring挤出一丝微笑。

“你父亲对此会怎么看？”Spock问，看向她的旁边。T’Pring扬起了头。

“他会说这是我自己的选择。我们现在做出决定是符合逻辑的，等到时候再做决定的话，一定会有一个人死去。我一回到瓦肯就会和议会说这件事。”

“这不是瓦肯人的方式，”Spock不确定地说。

“可能这就是，我会告知你他们的决定。”

***

Spock的父母决定在周三上午离开。Spock在大使馆等他们打包行李，他一个人坐在冥想花园中。他把手放在腿上，倾听流水的声音，声音的源头是花园正中间那个方形的巨大喷泉。在瓦肯，水是如此珍贵所以用它来制造感官享受是不合逻辑的。但是在地球上水资源是如此丰富，Spock奢侈地享受着它的声音。

T’Pring在48分钟后找到了他。她把手拍在Spock肩上，唤醒了他。

“我该走了。”

Spock轻轻扫过她的思想，她微微低下了头。Spock能感受到她因为自己的行为而感到愉悦。他们在车里坐在一起，当他们在船坞分别时，T’Pring向他抬起一只手，做了一个告别手势。Spock也对她抬起了手。这可以被认为是情侣之间的手势，但是Spock知道这只是一个朋友间的告别。

“我相信此时最合适的祝福语是‘祝你好运’*” T’Pring说完就离开了。  
*此处是star trek aos第一部最后，老大副对小大副说的话。

Spock对父亲说了再见，然后拥抱了母亲。Amanda亲了他的脸颊，然后把什么塞进了他的手里。这是一本地球诗集。“为了丰富你的收藏，”她是这么说的。Spock感谢了她，祝福她生生不息，繁荣昌盛。

一到家，Spock就把这本书面朝下放进了抽屉里，以保证自己绝对看不到它。

***

在两周的寂静之后，Spock停止了发送消息。最近五天，他每天只发一条消息。他想知道Jim有没有读过他们，还是他一收到消息就删掉了。也可能他根本就没有收到消息，而且把Spock扔进了黑名单。这个想法让Spock很不安。

Spock觉得他应该在教室外面叫住Jim一次。这是新学期的第一天，他得到了Jim的课表。Jim会在亚契大楼里的教室A上课到0930时，而Spock在0945时在同一幢大楼里有课。他算出从他的教室到教室A需要两分钟，这就给了他十三分钟的时间。他站在教室门外，离开了一定的距离，这样如果Jim看见他之后不想和他说话，大家也不会感到有压力。Spock希望他的出现对Jim是一种吸引，而不是威胁。

十三个金发男性学生走出了教室，其中没有Jim。当没有学生出来了之后，Spock走进教室，发现教室已经空了。Jim一定是从另一个出口出去了，那里有一个通到医务室的走廊。Spock想到了建模的舍友，回想着他的坏脾气。最好是避开McCoy，但介于他和Jim住在一起，而且应该每天都会看见Jim，Spock认为也许和他交流是一个可以接受的选择。然而现在没有时间了，已经0943时了，他应该去自己的教室了。

Spock快速走向教室，恰巧在0945时走进教室。他没有看坐在教室里的学员，直接开始上课。他把手背在身后，开始介绍自己并说明了这门课程的打分标准。当询问学生是否还有疑问时，他突然看见了坐在第二排的年轻男性。

Spock记得他，他就是联盟会议上那个坐在Jim旁边，碰Jim的手臂，让Jim大笑的男人。Spock感觉胃里有些不舒服，好像被打了几拳一样。他咬紧牙关，开始接受提问，小心地避开男人洞悉的眼神。

坐在自己的办公室里，Spock通过自己的PADD搜索数据库，确定这个年轻男人的名字是Gary Mitchell。之后Spock又得到了他的记录。他是人类，24岁，在上指挥官课程——从他的成绩和天赋分数来看，是一个非常优秀的学生。两年前，他曾提交过一份报告，指控Leonard McCoy医生袭击他。Spock因为看到这个熟悉的名字而挑起了眉毛，他继续阅读下去。这个案件曾被提交审查，但很快就被驳回了。这件事情被定性为个人事件，发生在学院外的私下场合。Spock尝试去获得听证记录，但是它们被Christopher Pike锁住了。Spock皱眉。两个学生的争吵事件，尤其是已经被驳回了，值得这么大动干戈地锁住？他又看了看目击者名单，然后明白了，因为他看见了名单里唯一的名字：Kirk, James. T.

他想起来，他第三次在Jim的公寓过夜时，Jim说过的一句俏皮话，大概是什么一个叫Gary的人还有一件空余的客房。McCoy当时并不觉得Jim幽默，并且他认为Spock比Jim之前的不知某一任伴侣更加合适。Spock打开了Jim的记录。它显示，Jim来学院的第一年，有八个月都住在一个由学院补贴的公寓里，之后他的住址才变成现在这个。一个相似的调查显示Gary Mitchell入学以来的三年都住在Jim之前的那个住址。

Spock感觉到不舒服，他很难维持自己的精神稳定。他把PADD放下，开始冥想。他的办公室并不是一个很理想的地方。T’Vei可能在任何时间进来。但是他仍然低下头开始倒数，知道他的思维平静下来，他终于可以控制住他的思想。他一直觉得把思维划分开来，让它们清晰地陈列着是一件非常有效的事情。他找到他放置有关Jim的记忆的部分，把这部分记忆和那些已有的放在一起。在Jim的记忆旁边，有Gary的手碰触Jim的画面。一个碰触不代表什么，一个以前的地址也是。不管他们之前的关系是怎样的，没有人确定Jim会与Gary和好。Spock这样安慰自己，逐渐从记忆中走出来，直到自己又看着他的桌子和空荡荡的办公室墙面。有关Jim的记忆被很好的收了起来，这让他感到不那么难过了。他把自己的东西收拾好，准备去简单吃个午饭。

当Spock坐在窗边的桌子前时，他看见了Jim。Jim坐在屋子中间，和另外一个男人。这个男人背对着Spock，但是Spock可以从他黑色的头发和肩膀的宽度认出他来。Jim没有碰触那个男人，但是他在笑，Spock推测Gary也在对Jim笑。Spock可以听见他刺耳的笑声。

当Spock还是个孩子的时候，他曾经看过他母亲因为他拒绝了自己的六岁生日礼物而哭泣。Spock自己从来没有哭过，只是偶尔感觉双眼一阵刺痛，接着狂怒便席卷了他，但他总是会强迫自己松开拳头。他现在不觉得愤怒，只是感到一阵悲伤，让他所有的力气都消失了。但是他的眼睛仍然和刚刚一样感觉到刺痛。当他眨眼时，水汽模糊了他的视线。也许是从窗户射进来的阳光太刺眼了。毕竟今天天气很好。

他直到吃完也没有再让自己的眼神离开眼前的餐盘，然后走了出去，没有回头看。如果Jim不再希望和他说话，Spock尊重他。


	3. Chapter 3

当天晚上，Spock回到自己公寓之后，他把床单换了下来，还有起居室里沙发的罩子，并把它们都扔进了洗衣机。他用力地擦了房子里的每一个地方，开窗通风，想把所有Jim留下的痕迹都去除掉。Jim上次睡过之后，Spock已经换过四次床单，但是这都没用。Spock仍然能在每一件东西上感受到Jim，哪怕是布料的褶皱里也不例外，Jim好像充斥着Spock所有的感官。

当洗衣机开始转动时，Spock突然感到一阵愤怒，因此他坐在房间地板上开始冥想。平时，他只需要几秒，最多一分钟就可以进入冥想状态。今晚，他没有办法让自己的思维稳定下来。他把手放在腿上，交叠着，集中在自己的呼吸上。但是呼吸没法稳定下来。他腹部用力，感受到自己的背挺直了，集中在自己脊椎形成的直线上。但是这也没有用。他不能进入冥想。

他闭上眼睛开始回想瓦肯：干旱的红色大地，炎热。他想象自己吸入炎热的空气，将那种温暖保存在自己的肺中。他感受到瓦肯峡谷里吹过的沙漠的风，吹过城市，一直到Spock家族所在的市郊。他看见自己的父母站在阳台上，转身看着他。他向前走去，但是阳台在他脚下碎裂了，然后他坠落了，坠落——

Spock突然睁开自己的眼睛，害怕回忆起刚才的画面。那是不合逻辑的。他看见的只是他想象的结果。他筋疲力尽并且急需睡眠。他看着墙，让他的眼睛注视着窗框上面的图案。他之前从来没有注意过它们。现在，它们吸引了他全部的主意，就好像它们在哪里等着。图案是令人恼火的显眼，由一双马虎的手绘制。Spock感到很羞愧，因为他今晚之前从来没有注意过它们，他也没有注意过没有被抹平的指甲抠出的痕迹，在窗户上面16英寸处。窗户边的油漆是暗淡的白色；而墙的颜色更亮一点。他从来没有注意过这个。他继续看着，只有当他的眼睛感到很干而不舒服时才眨眼。

他一直看着墙看了33分钟，确定他发现了白色中有四种不同的色度。它们不仅仅是阴影造成的。当他站起来时，感到有点晕，他用一只手撑在桌子上稳定自己，直到晕眩感过去。洗衣机已经停止转动了。

Spock熟练地铺床叠毛巾，把它们放进了洗手间外狭小的柜子里。他换衣服准备睡觉，然后关上了灯。他俯卧着，看着窗外的月亮。月亮并没有看向他；月亮是一个无生命的天体。它无意识和目的的控制着地球上的潮汐。Spock知道这些，但是他还是感到愤怒，并且转过身去，背对着窗户。他在9分4秒后还没有睡着，他又打开了灯。

如果他不能冥想也不能入睡，那可能他应该阅读。他这样想着走出了房间进入起居室。他扭着头拉开了窗帘，不去看外面的月光。他给自己倒了一杯茶，手里拿着PADD坐在沙发上，但是眼睛并没有看向屏幕。他比他以为的更加疲倦；为什么他睡不着？可能是因为季节的改变。已经快秋天了。Spock曾听他的学生抱怨日子变短了。那是不准确的。每一个地球日都是一样长的；只是日照减少了。Spock思考接触阳光的减少是不是影响了他的作息规律。他把PADD放到一边。

Spock九岁的时候，有一个他因为学校里发生的冲突而不能入睡。他的母亲为他准备了面包和温热的牛奶，并且读诗给他听直到他入睡。试试没有坏处，他对自己解释道。他复制了一杯牛奶，之后手指在控制按钮上游移不定，想要点一块面包来配牛奶。但他选择了蛋糕。毕竟Spock是个成年人。他一个人待在自己的公寓里。如果他想要吃一点提炼的糖的话，那是他自己的事情。他复制了一个8寸圆蛋糕，没有奶油。

他拿着蛋糕也一把叉子坐在起居室地板上，用手撑着头，默默吃着蛋糕，并没有感到满足。他不喜欢蛋糕，在他吃了第二口的时候他突然想起来。柠檬的味道让人愉悦，但是黄油太多了，这在他的牙齿上留下的油。他的脸扭曲了，然后喝了一口牛奶驱散这种感觉。他打开录像系统，无意识地换台，几乎每个台都停留不到一秒——这对于判断一个台是否值得看来说实在太短了，但是他发现他一个台也不想看——然后就换到下一个。当看到一个熟悉的场景时，他停了下来：一个喧闹的酒吧，一个白种地球男人穿着一件白色的夹克，钢琴美妙的乐声。当他想起这就是Jim带他看过的电影时，他呻吟了一声。尽管不合逻辑，但是他还是看完了电影，并且吃完了蛋糕。

通讯器突然发出了声音，这让他很惊讶。现在已经太晚了。他穿过房间，从厨房角落的充电插座上拿起通讯器。它又响了起来，有一个电话打进来。

“这里是Spock。”

“我是T’Pring。”

他眨了眨眼，感到有些迷惑。“你好。”

“你是否感到不舒服？”她问到。

“我不能够入睡。”

“我发觉了。你的冥想并不充分。”

“我正在尝试使用别的方法放松，”Spock解释。

“你必须把他屏蔽，”T’Pring说。她的话听上去不那么好。但Spock知道她是想帮忙。T’Pring说的是符合逻辑的，尽管他感觉身体内升起一阵愤怒，明亮的，像毒牙一样尖锐。他磨了磨自己的牙。

他的思维中传来一阵轻柔的同情的情绪。他想象他和T’Pring一起坐在精神领域之中。

“你允许我帮助你么？” T’Pring问道。她穿着一件散发着珍珠光晕的裙子。

Spock没有立即回答。

“有关他的记忆带给了你痛苦，所以，符合逻辑的行为是——”

“是的。”

“请允许我，” T’Pring重复。Spock慢慢地点了下头。

Spock感受到虚幻的手指碰触到他的融合点。短暂的闪过一阵强烈的渴望，然后——

Spock坐直了，深呼吸。疼痛消失了，他不再感受到被痛苦折磨。T’Pring的手离开了。

“你的帮助值得感谢，”Spock说。T’Pring站了起来，看着他。随着思维空间的消失，Spock又感受到了自己的身体，他又站在了自己的公寓里，通讯器放在耳旁。

“睡吧，”T’Pring说。

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，”Spock衷心地祝福她。

“平安长寿。”她轻柔地回答，挂了电话。

***

三个月又五天后

12月4日，2257

T’Pring发消息来说，议会决定断开他们的连结。Spock收到这个消息后感到放松与感激。他很喜欢她，但是他很快就要断开连结了。还有时间，他安慰自己，但这只是安慰而已。一旦Spock在星舰上任职，大量的潜在伴侣就会消失。船上的400个船员，Spock猜测大多数会是人类，因为星际舰队中大部分成员都是人类。期待在星舰上找到另一个未连结的瓦肯人是不合逻辑的。瓦肯人并不经常断开连结。Spock只听说过这发生在kal-if-fee或者死亡的时候。

他凝视着T’Pring的消息，想知道他父亲是否已经得知了这个消息。他还没有询问Sarek的看法。

他可以屏蔽自己的恐惧，就如同屏蔽对Jim的喜爱一样。Spock时不时会在学校看见Jim，但是从没有得到过回应。Gary Mitchell只是他班级里的一个学生。从那次在咖啡厅见过以后，他再也没有看见他们两走在一起。Spock的生活是令人满意的：他0530时起床，简单的早饭，穿衣服，阅读和回复消息直到出门工作。现在他并不浪费夜晚时间在性行为上，他又多了3小时又21分钟的时间用在学习上。午餐是每天都要吃的，花不到十分钟吃一盘沙拉然后离开咖啡厅。他经常在办公室吃饭，这样他就可以在相对安静的环境下阅读。他并不是，如T’Vei所说，在逃避谁。只是因为这样更加方便而已。

他加强了连结周围的精神屏障。T’Pring在上次联系中说，治疗师可以在连结断开的过程中保证她的安全。Spock可能会因为连结对象的消失而有感觉，但是只要他让自己精神屏障保持完整，副作用应该会减到最小。

这可能会很快进行，T’Pring在消息的最后说道。她只希望能快一些。Spock想象她躺着，脸色平静，治疗师的苍老的手放在她的融合点上。他想知道这是否会造成伤害，是否自己会感到身体的疼痛或者是否自己能知道那个确切的时间点，当她的思维不再与他连结。

Never and always, touching and touched.*  
*作者在这里使用的是 always and never, touching and touched.*应为错用，这句话是两个童年已经连结的瓦肯男女第一次正式连结前会说的话。详情可见瓦肯语词典p958.也可见TOS S02E01 Amok Time，这一集还是很值得一看的。

这句古老的语言现在对他来说毫无意义了。他认为T’Pring并不会希望保持未连结状态。可能她已经为自己选择了另一个伴侣，尽管Spock从没有从他们的连结中感受到什么。毕竟，她比自己更擅长精神屏蔽。

他现在不应该再想这些了。他3分22秒之后有高级语言课，如果不马上离开办公室的话他就会迟到了。他带上了他的PADD，前往教室。学生已经到齐了，他把教案打在投影上，翻开第一页，然后整个人倒在了地上。

***

“指挥官？”

一只手放在他肩膀上，轻轻地摇晃他。几秒之后，Uhura学员进入视线之中。他的眼睛睁开了么？他想应该是的，既然他现在能看见Uhura的话。她的嘴抿得很紧，但是眼睛睁得很大。Spock听到有人走来走去的声音，知道他们并不是单独在一起。他刚才。。。正在他的课堂上。他一定是失去意识了。他把一只手放在额头上，触摸他的两个融合点，感觉到一种来自远处的震动，就好像是痛苦的回响。连结一定是断开了，他想。

Uhura帮助他坐起来，但是Spock拒绝了她之后的帮助，自己站了起来。

“谢谢的你帮助，学员，”他感谢道，并且希望她回到自己的座位，但是Uhura还是继续看着他。

“你应该去医务室，你刚刚很重地撞到头了。”

“我很好，”Spock轻声回答，并且抚平了自己的外套。

“对一个语言学学生说‘很好’这个词是没有意义的，这件事你应该是所有人之中最明白的。”她微笑着。尽管动作很小，但她摇头了

“我下课后会去，”Spock承诺。这看上去让她满意了，她回到了座位上。Spock听见自己的声音在教室回响，他的太阳穴不停地跳动。

***

Spock从来没有在医务室感到舒服过。他坐在医疗床上，床太高了，他的脚不能碰到地。他们拉开了床的边缘，导致他大腿的下侧感受到令人不适的压力。医务室里有消毒水的味道。这是一个白色的空间，有棉、纱布和金属的感觉。

来这里让人觉得很不愉悦，尽管是必要的。Uhura学员是正确的。Spock把手放在腿上。他的胃感到很不适，尽管他做得非常直。他闭上了眼睛，开始深呼吸。已经等了14分钟又11秒了，他终于听到了有脚步声靠近。随着一个人拉开了帘子，Spock看见了他第五根手指上戒指的反光。

“是你，”McCoy怒气冲冲地说到。

Spock眯起眼“如果你不能客观地治疗我，那我需要另一个医生。”

McCoy深呼吸一口。“我是一个医生，客观是我的工作。我只是。。。很惊讶在这里见到你。你怎么了？”

“我在教室晕倒了。一个学生说我可能撞到了头，尽管我自己没有感觉到内部的肿胀或流血。”

“你可能是得了最近很流行的感冒，” McCoy说着拿出一支小手电筒，首先照着Spock的眼睛，然后是嘴。

“否定的，我正在经历由连结断裂而导致的身体不适。”

McCoy皱眉，他的动作因为惊讶而有一点不稳。他退后一步，关掉了手电筒，双臂交叉在胸前。“难道你不应该见一个瓦肯治疗师么？”他粗鲁地问道。

“医生，”Spock低声说着，移开了视线。“我选择断开我的连结。他们将此视为不合逻辑的，我倾向于避开他们。”

“好吧，我要扫描你的头部，以防万一。”他在一个抽屉里翻找，拿出一个三录仪。它在Spock的耳边鸣响着；McCoy将它扫过Spock的后脑勺，然后研究读数。“你很好，没什么大不了的，但接下来的几天你会有一些不适。”

“明白了。”

“你现在正在经历那种形式的身体不适？晕眩？虚弱？”

“恶心并且失去平衡感，”Spock在停顿了一会儿之后回答道。

“我可以给你一剂抗晕眩药，药效持续八小时。那足够让你度过白天了。这些症状会持续多久？”

“不确定，我没有用做参考的样本。”

“这样的话，我会给你第二剂让你带回家。如果你今晚感到不适，把它全部注射到你的脖子里。如果你明天仍然感觉不适，回这儿来复诊。”

“你的帮助值得赞美。”

McCoy在墙边的药物机上输入了一系列字母，然后扫描了Spock的右眼。随着一声笨重的声响，一剂针剂掉进了等待着的托盘里。McCoy戴上手套，将针剂注射进Spock的脖子里。药剂在他的血管里扩散。瞬间，晕眩感消失了。

“好一点了？”

“是的，”Spock感激地说到。McCoy把空的针管扔进了垃圾桶，然后脱掉手套并且丢掉。Spock低头看着自己的手。“Jim怎么样了？”他问道。

“我可以客观地对待你的健康，但不是你的个人生活！” McCoy警告他。

“他不回我的消息。”

“你能责备他么？” McCoy的声音从专业的冷静变成了尖锐的。

“我只是想要解释。”

“关于你怎么对他说谎？”

“我没有说谎。”

“你只是该死的没有说你已经结婚了。” McCoy猛地转身准备拉开帘子。

“这对瓦肯人和地球人的意义不一样。”Spock在McCoy离开前反驳道。McCoy没有继续拉开帘子，但是他的手仍放在上面。Spock吞咽了一下，继续说“我在七岁的时候就和T’Pring订婚了，我对此没有选择。如果让我自己做决定，我不会选择她。”

“让我看看我是不是能让你明白，” McCoy的声音低地好像是在说悄悄话。他直直地看着Spock的眼睛“他发现你已经结婚了，而那时他正在对你的妻子做自我介绍！”

“我真的很抱歉让他们在那种情况下认识彼此。”

“该死的你必须抱歉。”

“我不能改变已经发生的事情，他也不让我道歉。我尊重他不见我的决定。我只是想确认他是否一切都好。”

“这对你有什么意义？”

“我。。。”Spock的声音哽在了喉咙里。他不能找到语言来描述他脑子里的想法。难道McCoy不明白Jim对他的意义么？但是McCoy 的眼神是严肃的。“拜托了，”Spock说。

McCoy深吸一口气，张开了嘴。“他很好，”一分钟之后他说，“可以了么？”

这相当于什么也没说，但是他不能要求McCoy说更多了。McCoy很明显不愿意告诉他。Spock把眼神移回自己的双手，痛苦地看着它们。他的喉咙发紧。他点了点头，从医疗床上站起来，整理自己的制服。

“谢谢，”他拿着McCoy递过来的晚上用的针剂了，抓紧它，问到“你会告诉Jim我今天询问他的状况了么？”

“我不知道，但是我可以保证：如果你在伤害他，那我一定会伤害你，就算这会导致听证会也一样，指挥官。”

“明白。”

“很好，”McCoy说着拉开了窗帘“现在离开我的医疗室。”

***

与McCoy对话应该让Spock觉得更好。在听到Jim很好时他应该感到放松，但是他感觉比进医务室之前更不好。没有办法确定McCoy说的到底是不是真的。就算Jim真的一点也不好，Spock想他也没有权利去知道了。

Spock坐在亚契大楼外草坪上的长椅上，用舌头碰触口腔内部。嘴里有一个伤口，一定是刚刚摔倒时咬伤的。它尝起来有血的味道。他合上嘴，强迫自己不要坐立不安。他慢慢放下了自己的精神屏障，直到自己感受到有关Jim的记忆。他回忆起Jim的手放在他肚子上的感觉，在他耳边低声请求的声音。他已经有三个月没有回想过这些了。

Jim也在思念他么？Spock回想起他们一起度过的漫长的周末，从圣弗朗西斯科出发的几小时长的车程，黑暗中Jim的嘴巴带来的震颤。这些画面上覆盖着McCoy的警告：“如果你再一次伤害他，那我就会伤害你。”

再一次。

McCoy选择的词暗示Spock以后还有机会伤害Jim。这不像是McCoy认为Spock有意在学业上伤害Jim。那是意味着Jim仍然想与他保持浪漫关系么？如果没有机会的话，McCoy应该没有必要这样威胁他。他没有以任何方式鼓励Spock，但是他的话让Spock燃起了希望。

Spock想要去Jim的公寓敲他的门。可能Jim不会马上就让他滚，这样Spock就能面对面地向他解释了。但是如果开门的是McCoy呢？可能Spock误解了他的意思，然后McCoy就会让他滚。又或者Jim会认为这是对他隐私的侵犯。不。他不能去Jim的公寓。

他的母亲对他没有帮助。他最初就没有听从她的建议，这解释了他现在的困境。她只告诉他Jim需要时间。

他瞥了眼自己的计时器。下一节课在58分钟之后。去吃饭是明智的，但是Spock并不觉得饿。所以他去了控制室调试小林丸号测试。早餐时他收到一条信息，他的队伍里要增加一个新学员。他预期她在18分钟之内到达。这给了他足够的事情去回顾他上一个实习生之前做的工作。Jones学员做事做的比较慢，但是很熟练。他基本不需要去纠正她的工作。她对计算机语句有很好的理解，并且从不会错误地理解指令。然后，她光荣地毕业了，得到了一份来自星舰的聘书。一个月之内她就将离开地球。Vro学员将会是他三年里第六个实习生。

当Spock走到机房门口，刷卡进入的时候，他很惊讶的发现她已经在等他了。更让人惊讶的是，Spock认出她就是Jim的朋友——那个猎户座女人。她的皮肤在制服的映衬下表现出一种深绿色，红色的头发梳了起来。

“指挥官，”她向Spock致敬。

“学员，”Spock回应，希望自己的声音没有出卖他并不平静的内心“请随意。”

“请允许我自由发言，长官。”

“同意。”

“我希望这不会是个问题。”她不带感情地说到。

“请解释。”

“我被指派为你的实习生。我仍然是Jim的好朋友。”她解释道。

“我明白了。请相信你和Kirk学员的关系并不会影响你在这儿的工作。”

“很公平，”她看上去放松了。她把自己的手臂垂在身侧，头向右倾斜了十度，看着他“我有一阵没在朗诵会上看见你了。”

他不认为继续去朗诵会是合适的，但是他不想告诉她这个。“你还在朗诵你的作品？”他推测。她的嘴角上扬了。

“每周二。我现在在主持朗诵会了。”

他没有询问是否Jim仍然参加朗诵会。相反的，他看了她2.5秒，然后指了指窗边的巨大显示屏。

“这是你的工作台，”他这么告诉她，然后向她演示了登陆程序。

***

Spock不情愿地接受了Pike船长当天的晚餐邀请。在他不和Jim说话之后，他一直有意地避开这些。他只在必要时才见Pike，在他的办公室里，而且解散后绝不停留。但是Pike发消息给他，带着命令的语气要求Spock必须在2115时到他的公寓。“没有借口，”在消息的结尾Pike是这么说的。Spock原计划回家冥想以确定他的精神屏障是足够坚固的，但现在这必须推后了。

他在2113时到达公寓，想在公寓外面多等两分钟，但他知道这是毫无意义的，见面不可避免。他敲门，接着看见Pike的脸出现在门口。

“指挥官，”Pike说着把门打开让Spock走进去。Spock脱下大衣，把它挂在沙发后面。他站着直到Pike皱起眉头向他挥了挥手。“放松，我正在喝威士忌，你需要来点什么？”

“水。”

Pike给他一个杯子。他们坐在壁炉旁边，这让Spock觉得温暖。这太奇怪了，看着一根真正的木头燃烧，一种古老的效率低下的取暖方式，但是释放出一种味道，让Spock回想起瓦肯星上的寺庙。这味道和声音，这种木头燃烧时发出的爆破声，产生了一种安定的效果。Spock让自己身体靠向壁炉，感受这种温度，并深深地吸了一口气。

“Number One很快就会回来，我想让我们俩单独在一起几分钟，这样我们可以私下谈谈。”

“其实去你的办公室谈也是一样。”

“这并不是一个工作上的问题，”Pike说着，按着自己的额头。Spock坐直了，喝了三小口水，然后把杯子放下来。他把手放在自己的大腿上。Pike旋转杯子里的琥珀色液体，微笑着啜了一口，轻轻晃着自己的头。Spock的舌头又碰到了嘴巴里那个破掉的地方，他停不下来。

“你假日有什么安排么？”Pike问道。

Spock计划用整个假日来工作，但是他并不这么说。“没有，”他回答说。Pike看上去对这个回答并不满意，Spock又补充说“我将会和母亲远距离通话。”

“我们很欢迎你来共进晚餐。”

Spock点头表示他明白了。Pike又喝了一口酒。

“听着，”Pike说，他的声音有一种压迫感，大概是因为酒精的作用。“Kirk很快就要去参加小林丸号测试了。我需要确定这儿没有问题。”

“为什么你会假设这里有问题？”Spock问，并且抬起了头。

“”你俩之间发生的事并不是秘密，Pike回答。他重重地叹了口气，坐了回去，把脚踝放在膝盖上。（目测就是翘起了二郎腿？）Spock感觉到肩膀紧绷了。“尽管在这发生之后我没有看见那孩子的脸，但是从你们避开彼此的方式已经很明显地能看出来了。如果他觉得你会来的话，他就不回来吃晚餐，而你这几个月来也拒绝了我们的每一个邀请。”

Spock的嘴抿成一条直线，感受到牙齿对上唇和下唇的每一丝压力。如果他咬得足够用力，他将伤害到自己。他让自己的嘴放松，继续看着火焰。

“他不让我解释。”

“Jim很擅长逃避问题。”

“我发现他很享受挑战。”

“是的，如果他认为他能证明你是错误的话。要不然你认为我是怎么说服他加速完成学业的。”

Spock考虑了一下。“你暗示他，他不可能在限制时间内毕业。”

“这起作用了。而现在他正在寻找一种方法解决你的测试。”

“不可能。测试进行的方法就决定了任何情况下都没有人能成功。”

“可能是，但是Jim不会认输的，特别是考虑到你们俩的问题。”

“你是在暗示他可能会因为我们俩之间的误会而故意破坏测试？”

“我是说他会试着去打败你，用随便什么他能想到的办法。”

“这是作弊。”

“在他的眼里不是，”Pike站了起来，又给自己倒了一杯酒，沉思着看着酒瓶。“你知道，我希望你们俩能一起服役。”

Spock也考虑过这件事，但他没有说出来。

“我希望你们俩都在在企业号上服役，我现在也这么希望。”

“我不会让我和一位男性成员的个人关系影响到我们一起工作的能力。”

“很好。”

“然而，我的观点不能代表Kirk学员的。”

“如果这个问题过于私人的话请原谅我，但你看上去还是对此很沮丧。”

Spock深呼吸了一口。

“对不可能的事情抱有希望是不合逻辑的，”他沙哑地说。

“你看，Spock，”Pike说。他越过Spock回到自己的座位上，“我不知道你们俩之间究竟发生了什么。可能一切已经不能弥补了——只有你们俩能确定——但是人类原谅很多事情，随着时间流逝。如果你真的关心他，不要就这样放弃他。”

“他暗示了和好的愿望么？”Spock问道，他的头猛地抬起。他试图不让自己的声音显得那么充满渴望，但是他能从声音中听见。他很感激Number One还没有回来。她可能会嘲笑他，但是Pike不会。Spock屏住呼吸，数了七秒。

“那应该是你要去问他的事情。”

“你认为如果。。。这样，根据你的了解，Jim是不是已经有了别的——”

“那更应该是你要去问他的问题了。”Pike打断他。

“我明白了。”

门口传来声音：钥匙转动的脆响。在Number One进来之前，Spock就闻到了她的香水味。她穿着金色的指挥服，脖子上围着围巾，站在Spock的椅子旁边。他吞咽了一下。

“好吧，”她说，头歪向一边。“已经足够久了。我希望你们已经饿了。”

“谢谢你们的邀请，舰长。”Spock说着站了起来。

“我来布置餐桌，”Pike说，从她的手里接过袋子。

“喝点什么，指挥官？”

“我已经有水了，”Spock告诉她，拿起了自己的杯子。

“Chris告诉我你和他的学生不说话了。”她在威士忌里加入三块冰；他听见了威士忌碰到它们的碰撞声。他因为这种声音而毛骨悚然。

“是的，”Spock轻轻地回答。他闻到了厨房传来的牛至和大蒜的味道，Pike正在那儿给他们准备晚餐。这是意大利菜，他从这种香味中推测出来。这种想法让他叹息。

“我推测你试图修复你们的关系，从你的表情看来。”她说着转过身来。她喝的很慢，红唇靠在杯沿上。她挑起了眉毛，Spock明白她在等自己的回答。

“是的。”

她又喝了一口，用指甲轻击杯壁。指甲是蓝色的。虽然Spock很崇敬她，她还是让他感到非同寻常的不安。他换一只脚支撑自己的重量，将注意力集中在呼吸上。

“Kirk告诉过你他和Mitchell之间发生的事了么？”她问到。Spock摇头。“好吧，你不应该从我这里听到这些，但是我有一点要说：那个孩子整个人生都在被抛弃。你知道他的母亲在他还到我膝盖的时候就在船上做主工程师了。”

“Jim提过他的母亲总是不在地球上。”

“她每一次都离开好几年，我知道Winona。我喜欢她。她很像我，专注于工作。她很有勇气在这种情况下还要孩子。我不是说她是个坏母亲，因为她不是。她抚养了两个该死的太棒的孩子。但是Jim很大程度上是靠自己长大的，在他父亲的阴影下，而他的母亲基本都不在他身边。他的哥哥在他大概11岁的时候离家出走了。然后他被送去住在Tarsus IV上。”

Spock因为那个行星的名字儿吃惊。“我不知道。”他结结巴巴地说。

“我不应该知道，不要告诉他。他不把这一切表现在表面上。但这的确对他有影响。他在儿童时期经历了太多的麻烦。Chris最终让他进了星舰学院，然后就出了Mitchell那事，现在又是你。”

“我并没有抛弃他，我请求他于我见面，但是他拒绝了。”

“你是怎么请求他的？”

“我发消息给他。”

“亲爱的，”Number One说着大笑起来，尽管Spock的话里没有任何幽默成分。“如果你准备和人类一起生活的话，你还有太多需要学习的。”她看上去好像准备继续说下去，但她没有，只是走向了厨房。Spock跟着她，坐在他常做的座位上。Number One开始吃了起来，和以前一样和Pike聊天。Spock用叉子戳了戳面和番茄酱。

“生闷气解决不了任何问题。” Number One说。“吃吧，你会觉得好一些的。”

但是Spock没有绝对更好，尽管他的胃里塞满了东西。房间好像突然旋转了起来，摇晃着像在一艘船上。他知道房间没有移动，但是他抓住了桌子边缘，深呼吸一口，又一次，第三次。Number One碰了碰他的肩膀。

“Spock，”她用一个比平时更轻柔的语气说话。她的手是温暖的，就好像母亲的手，他不顾一切地希望自己现在是在瓦肯。“你希望我打电话给他么？”

“不是因为这个，”Spock说。他的发际线，太阳穴和上唇全是汗。Number One的香水味冲击着他的嗅觉。他的胃突然不舒服，他开始颤抖。“我的大衣口袋里有一个针管装着抗晕眩的药。我需要它。”

“天哪，”她很快站了起来，半跑着去起居室。14秒后，Spock感到脖子上有金属冰冷的触觉。

“注射多少？”

“所有的。”之后就是咔嗒声和一阵刺痛，一剂药被注射了进来。Spock听到Number One走开了，但是她仍离他很近。他数了8,9,10秒，之后睁开了眼睛。他面前的盘子进入了他的视线。他深呼吸一口，然后点头表示感谢。

“事实上为什么你随身带着抗晕眩的药？” Number One问他。

“T’Pring和我的连结断开了，”Spock回答，凭直觉用手碰自己的前额，“我正在经历副作用。”

“你断开了连结？”Pike重复到，“Spock，我很抱歉。”

“这是我们的选择。”

“我明白了，你需要躺下么？”

“我——”Spock开口，眨了眨眼睛。“沙发是个很好的选择。”

他们俩扶着Spock走到了沙发那儿，坐在他两边，就像是一对关心孩子的父母。

“让你今晚一个人待着会是个好主意么？” Number One问。“如果你晚上的时候发病呢？”

“我会很好的，”Spock说服他们。“这剂药可以缓解症状。一旦我可以冥想了，我能加强我的精神屏障。”

“而我们竟然强迫你来吃完饭，”Pike说着露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“我去拿车，我们载你回家。我们不会允许你走回去的。” Number One说。

“谢谢。”

他们坚持看着他走回公寓。Number One一直不能感到满意，直到Spock坐在沙发上，拿着一杯水，还盖上毯子。

“你带着你的通讯器么？”

“是的，”Spock拿出通讯器。

“如果你有任何需要，联系我们。”Pike说。

Spock点头，之后他们离开了。他听着他们的脚步声，他们正在走向电梯。他听见他们小声地说话；人类总是频繁地遗忘或忽略瓦肯人的听力很敏锐。

“让他一个人待着好么？” Number One问。

“如果有任何问题，他会联系我们。或者我应该告诉Jim。”

“不，他们应该自己解决他们的问题，而且——”

电梯来了，噪音盖过了她的话语。电梯门打开，十秒之后关上。42秒后，Spock听见了遥远地方传来开车门的声音，引擎发动的声音，然后安静了。他们走了。

Spock把毯子改在腿上，靠在靠枕上。他的沙发不如Jim的那么舒服。Spock选它是因为性价比高。他没有考虑到也许在选择家具时，更好的质量才是重点。人也是一样，他无奈地承认。一层又一层，他完全放下了包围在有关Jim的记忆旁的屏障。

很疼。Spock皱眉，但是他让自己去感受。他再一次体验了所有：他们的眼神隔着咖啡桌交汇的时刻，在联盟会议上Jim走开之前他脸上手上的神情。自那时起，Spock再也没有看进过Jim的眼睛。

他希望自己刚才和Number One聊得更深入一些，关于他在尝试联系Jim时到底做错了什么。基于她刚才说的，他可以推测Number One认为他的努力是低效的，甚至可能是不适合的。他迫切地想要得到别人的看法。但是谁的呢？这个人应该要是Jim的熟人，但是他不能再和McCoy说话了，他也不会在任何情况下和Gary Mitchell对话。

Spock想到了Vro学员，她最近才说她和Jim仍然是朋友。Spock可以在明天早晨看见她，尽管和她聊私人问题是不道德的。可能他应该邀请她在校外见面。毕竟他们在她成为实习生之前就认识了。星际舰队不鼓励老师和学生之间的密切交往，但是也不是完全不可以交流。如果他邀请了而Vro学员也同意了，他们将不会违背任何规定。

一直到Spock上床入睡之前他都在思考这个想法，他随手在衣橱里拿出一件干净的睡衣。他拿出来的这件并不属于他自己，而他只靠碰触就知道这是哪一件了：是Jim上一次在他的公寓时穿的黑色T恤，之后的早晨他碰到了Amanda。Jim把它落下了。Spock洗了这件衣服，想要在Jim下次来的时候还给他，但是Jim再也没有来过。Spock不认为把它带去校园是个好主意，所以他把这件衣服放在了抽屉的最底部，他绝对看不见的地方。

这只是一件T恤。这并不是Jim的一部分，但Spock还是把它抱着胸口，之后穿上了它，呼吸着衣服的味道，尽管它闻起来和洗衣液的味道没有区别。


	4. Chapter 4

当Spock建议他们一起喝个咖啡的时候，Gaila看上去很开心，但是并没有表现出惊讶。她转过头看着他，手还放在屏幕上。她之前提出了有关罗慕伦战鸟表面纹理的课题，她想要修正两翼的表面，她认为边缘还是很粗糙，表明花纹没有正确地排列。Spock站得笔直，等待着她的回答。

“我知道你很快就会提出这个要求的，”她告诉Spock，声音很小以保证别的技术员无法听见。

“如果你愿意的话，我想跟你谈谈Jim的事情。但我不能命令你这么做。”

“你并不是在命令我，你今晚的安排是怎样的？”

“我0645时之后有空。”

“那就0700时在科克伦酒吧见吧，你要给我买喝的，然后我会听你吐露心声。”

“谢谢，”Spock说，然后走回了自己的工作台。

他回顾了传感器技术人员做的改变，同意了其中的八个，拒绝了六个需要继续研究的。他上完了下午的课，等待过了办公时间，阅读，然后艰难地吃完了自己的晚饭。他找到了科克伦酒吧的地址，发现它在步行距离之内。这解释了为什么这间酒吧在学员之间这么流行。他经常听到人们提及它。

他刚才没有想到要问一下Gaila他应该穿什么，他的衣服是否合适。他迟来地想到，自己不应该穿着教授的制服在一个非办公场合和一个学生见面。然而，已经没有时间让他回家换衣服了。也许如果他穿上大衣的话没有人会注意到他的制服？现在是12月初，外面很冷。应该没有人会询问一个瓦肯人为什么要在室内穿大衣。他让帽子紧紧盖住自己的耳朵，进入酒吧。

***

Spock通过Gaila的头发认出了她，她把头发放了下来，披在肩膀上。她拿着一杯啤酒坐在那里，对着他挑眉。他点头确认自己看见她了，然后走到了她用大衣占的座位那儿。

“我不确定你想喝什么。”Spock坐下时她这么说。

“水。”Spock说，然后摘下了帽子和手套，把它们放在腿上。

“你应该喝一些有趣的，”她随意地说到。“关于巧克力的事情是真的么？”

“是的，”Spock叹息，Gaila对酒保招手。

“一杯巧克力马天尼，多加巧克力。酒钱都算在他身上。”她眨眼，酒保因此脸红了，在她倒了一点伏特加的时候笨拙地晃摇酒器。

Spock从来没有来过这种地方，但他听Jim说过这里。室内是昏暗的，急需一个彻底的清理。他小心地让自己不要碰到任何表面。酒吧的名字，Spock知道，是来自泽弗兰•科克伦*，尽管他认为门外的霓虹灯牌没有对这个男人的成就表达一点儿致敬。室内的音响效果很差，音乐很刺耳，让人不适。高脚凳是金属的，非常不舒服，但是Gaila看上去很满足，正坐在椅子上用吸管喝啤酒。  
*泽弗兰•科克伦就是那个发明了曲率然后和瓦肯人第一次接触的人。详情可见star trek的第八部电影：第一类接触。是一个超级伟大被很多人崇拜的人。

“我认为啤酒应该用瓶子或杯子喝，”Spock说。Gaila优雅地耸耸肩。这个动作强调了她今天穿的黑色连衣裙，展示了她的肩膀和手臂线条，直至脚踝。Spock不得不承认她很吸引人。

“我喜欢这么喝，”她继续吸了一口。酒保把Spock的马天尼给他，对着Gaila的方向羞涩地笑着。“谢谢，甜心~”Gaila说。“如果以后还想见我的话，给我你的号码。”

Spock看着这个酒保把手伸进她的口袋里，拿出通讯器，递给Gaila。

“她很可爱，”当酒保去接待下一个客人的时候Gaila很开心地说。她把视线移回到Spock身上，指着他的酒。“你怎么说？”

Spock审视着自己的酒，液体呈现出完全的棕色，很浑浊，几乎要从杯子里溢出来了。从这个角度看，杯子是三角形的。杯子的边缘有一圈厚厚的棕色物质，Spock认为这应该是巧克力的一种形式。他尝试性地喝了一口，因为酒精的苦味而皱眉。他希望在咽下去之后能擦自己的舌头，但是Gaila同意和他聊聊Jim的事，所以他必须要喝这杯饮料来取悦她，如果没有别的什么办法的话。

“这很不错，”Spock说着又喝了一口，“学员——”

“Gaila。我们在酒吧里，而且我今晚看上去很漂亮。叫我Gaila。”

“如你所愿。”

“所以你希望我告诉你如何夺回Jim的心，是么？”她又吸了一口啤酒。

“我希望知道是否还有机会再次获得他的友谊。”

“让我们诚实一点吧，你是希望再次脱下他的裤子。相信我，我明白的。”

Spock因为知道Gaila和Jim已经亲热过了而咬紧了牙关，但是他什么都没有说。

“所以，你需要知道的第一件事就是，Jim不相信他会输，任何情况下都是，你这个情况也不例外。”

“那是不合逻辑的。”

“可能从实际角度来说不是，但是我们正在聊感情。感情是不合逻辑的，人类也是。Jim是一个有感情的人类，而你伤害了他。你明白了么？”

“我应该提前告知他T’Pring的身份。”

“你那天晚上应该到他家门口去，跪在地上，带着花，祈求他的原谅。”

“他对很多种花粉都过敏。”Spock疑惑地说。Gaila大笑。

“既然我们在喝酒，我会叫你Spock，可以么？”

“这是合理的。”

“好的，Spock，我的意思是你的道歉应该要弥补他所受的羞辱。”

Spock从来没有想过这个。他又喝了一口酒——这在某种程度上比前两口要更好喝——身体向Gaila倾斜过去。“请阐明。”

“Jim在大庭广众下发现你其实有老婆，在一个官方的星际舰队活动上，连你的父母都在场。而他那个晚上余下的时间必须表现得好像什么都没发生一样。可是你竟然试图通过通讯器消息来道歉。”

“所以我应该在一个公众场合道歉？”

“你应该跪在他面前。至少，你应该打电话给他。想象一下他的感受吧，只有礼貌的短信让他打电话给你，除此之外什么都没有！”

“Jim认为我的努力是不诚恳的。”

“他认为他被抛弃了，”Gaila挥手叫了另一杯啤酒。

“我连续联络了他十五天。”

“通过短信！而且总是同一条短信。”

“我有稍作改变，”Spock反驳。Gaila眯着眼看他。

“你到底需不需要我的帮助？”

“需要，”Spock很快回答了，又喝了两口马天尼。这。。。并不太坏。他的身体感到更放松了。

“好的，你很幸运，Jim还是完全地爱着你。”

“他这么说了？”

“他每周都来我的读书会，”她拿到了自己的第二杯啤酒。杯子上面有绿色的纸伞，Gaila把它插在了左耳后的头发里。

“他一直很有规律的参加。”

“甜心，”Gaila说。当她摇头的时候，她的卷发弹动着。“我的作品没有那么棒。”

“你的意思是他之前参加读书会是为了和我一起？”

Gaila点头。

Spock又喝了一口酒，仔细考虑这件事。“你相信他继续参加读书会是因为我可能会去？”

“是的，因为他并不愿意和我一起回家。相信我，我邀请过他的。”

时间过去了2分钟又8秒。Gaila观察他们周围的人并且回复了一个消息。Spock紧紧抓着杯子。“我应该在一次读书会上跟他见面，”他这么决定，看着手中的巧克力。剩下的液体现在大概在杯沿下方1.2英寸处，Spock的手感觉到令人愉悦的温暖。

“那可能会有用，”Gaila很开心。她继续用吸管喝酒，吸入时两颊凹陷进去。她的眼睛突然睁得很大“噢！我想到了！”

Spock不确定她到底想到了什么。他皱了皱眉。

“你应该给他读一首诗！”

“表达歉意？”

“表达爱！”

“我不确定我可以找到一首诗来描述我们的状况。”

“我不是说你要给他读一首别人的诗，你应该自己给他写一首。”

“我从来没有写过诗。”Spock皱眉。

“写诗并不神秘，就是。。。把你感受到的写下来。”

“也许我应该走到他的桌子旁边，”Spock询问，想知道为什么自己的领子突然变得有些紧。

“那会超级浪漫的！”Gaila大喊。

***

Amanda一直鼓励Spock翻译诗歌，以此来让他阅读诗歌。起初，他没有看出这种写作形式有什么价值，特别是和他更喜欢的科学论文和数学公式比较起来。Amanda建议他用诗歌来理解语言，所以他同意翻译一首诗以取悦她。

翻译诗歌需要的思考比他先前以为的更多。从原始语言逐字翻译并不能精确表达作者的隐喻。譬如诗里写到像打开一扇门一样打开一个人的心，用瓦肯语读起来就好像是切开一个人，这是不正确的。这需要Spock发挥想象力，找到能够描述人类情绪的词。他用了几个瓦肯改革之前的词，他对自己的尝试很满意。因为他的母亲微笑了。

Spock担心他的父亲会不同意他翻译诗歌，但是他在他父亲巨大的图书馆里找到了一个书架，上面是有11种语言的诗集。所以翻译成为一件Spock经常会去做的事情，他首先把诗写在PADD上，最后翻译成瓦肯语的版本。他的房间里有大量他的作品，在两个书架上，写在Amanda在与Sarek出访时收集的笔记本上。他希望能亲手拿着笔记本，触摸着精美的纸张和书脊：六本是皮的，22本是布的，一本金属的，一本是厚纸做的。他闭上眼睛，想象他的指尖有一支钢笔；缓慢而精确地吸入墨水；笔尖划过纸张，留下字迹。当翻译的文章集结成册时，它已经有了字迹独特的艺术美感，但是Spock从来没有尝试过自己写诗。

Spock开始在脑中撰写给Jim的信。他首先想到的是俳句，他喜欢这种诗歌形式的严谨。但是他很难选择Jim的一个品质作为一个重点——Jim身上有太多东西让他着迷了——所以他又想到了十四行诗，独白，又想到了史诗的开篇。它们都不合适。他漫步到窗前，按摩自己的眼睛。他不能用所有这些诗歌形式来描摹Jim。

他回到自己的桌旁，得到了申请参加下周的小林丸号测试的学员名单。名单最顶部的名字没有让他惊讶，Jim周一早上参加了测试并且失败了也没有让他惊讶。他一次也没有看向观察甲板。

***

周二上午，Spock看了一眼重新测试的申请，用手指摸了一下自己的嘴唇。等待重新测试的时间是一个标准月，而Jim申请了15天后的日子。Spock应该拒绝这个申请，但是他盯着申请看了1分钟又8秒，然后关掉了自己PADD。这是一个测试，就好像小林丸号也是一个测试，但是Spock不确定到底Jim想达到什么目的。可能他只想要通过这个测试。4月1日会有很多新的来自星舰的聘书。如果Jim通过了，他就有资格得到一个入门级别的指挥官位置。

Spock因为Jim会离开这个想法而感到难过，尽管这是一个不合逻辑的反应。星舰在宇宙中执行任务；自然，Jim应该去那儿。Jim会被任命到一艘星舰上，可能是Farragut*号或者是Hypatia号。Spock知道他想去企业号，但是一个刚毕业的学员不太可能被任命到一艘刚起航的旗舰上，尽管Pike是舰长。Pike只有这么大的权力，很明显舰队是不会同意的。  
*Farragut就是原初系列里Jim一开始工作的飞船啦~

Spock复制了第二杯茶，站在自己厨房的中间喝掉了它，除了地面不碰触任何表面。他应该屏蔽关于Jim的记忆。他应该同意重新测试的申请，然后让Jim离开。他应该接受已经发生在他们之间的事；这是瓦肯的方式。但是，他渴望Jim的手，渴望它们温暖地抚摸过他T恤下的身体，手指在每一根肋骨上舞蹈，停留在他的心脏上。

他抬起头。他从来没有像这样感受过一切。他从来没有试图去感受。但是他感受了。否定这一切是不合逻辑的。

13小时33分钟后他应该要去见Gaila，但是他没有什么可展示的，只有四首不完整的诗和一个他不知道如何去写的道歉。他不能两手空空的去，但是Jim根本不能够被包含在诗句之中。

Spock突然意识到他之前是从一个错误的角度来写诗。他应该从Jim开始思考，而不是从诗的形式。这个想法让他感到愉悦；在他沐浴时，穿衣服时，戴上帽子手套和围巾以抵抗外面寒冷的空气时，这个想法都让他感受到鼓舞。他低着头走着，眼睛看着人行道，让他自己享受这一刻。

***

Spock很喜欢咖啡店温暖的空气，他坐在离壁炉最近的桌子旁。他来的很早；Gaila还没到。另外两个顾客坐在圆桌旁，没有和他交流。他脱掉了帽子和手套，把它们放进自己的背包里，点了一杯茶。他注意到麦克风已经就位了，感觉到胃里一阵紧张。他经常在有300个学生的教室里讲课，而这个咖啡店里不会坐超过35个人，但是他的心跳得很快。

当Gaila走进来时，他的心好像要跳出来了一般。她左右看着，对上Spock的眼睛，对他眨眼。Jim在她之后走进来，他们坐在一张最靠近麦克风的桌子旁。Jim没有注意到他，所以Spock保持低头的姿势，看着灯在他茶水表面的反光。又有七个人走进来了；两个坐在Spock旁边，挡住了他看向Jim的视线。他看见Jim转向了他这个方向，但是不确定Jim有没有看见他。他听见Jim的笑声，然后紧紧闭住了自己的嘴巴。

1902时，Gaila站了起来，敲了敲麦克风。

“朋友们，大家好。今晚我们有一个特别的客人，一位新的诗人首次登场，为我们朗诵他的第一首作品。大家欢迎~”

Spock简直僵在了自己的椅子上，直到Gaila伸出一只手向他示意。他从角落走向房间中间时，听见了周围小声的评论——“这真的是一个瓦肯人？”——他走过Jim的桌子，走向Gaila站着的台子。她温柔地看着他，对着麦克风点头。Spock深呼吸一口，紧紧握住自己的手，把手背在身后。他抬眼看了第一个桌子，发现Jim正在看着他。

Jim的表情是很警惕的，眉头微微皱起。他没有站起来，但是也没有移开视线。Jim挑了下眉。Spock清了清喉咙，开始念诗。

 

我想要写诗  
俳句  
但是我不想将你禁锢  
在十七句诗里  
俳句因为它的精确而让人愉快  
但你不精确  
而我不想改变你

我存在于两个世界之间：  
既非鱼  
也非鸟  
全是，又皆非  
我在云端长大  
我只会仰望天空

我不知道其实  
我渴望大海  
深邃而  
浩瀚的蓝  
我的族人避开波浪  
当遇到浪潮  
我不会靠近

我曾羞于呼吸  
潮湿而咸的空气  
但是这让你愉快  
所以我抛开羞耻  
泡沫升起，漂浮在我们周围  
在用一生逃离水之后  
我发现我在此处

我发现你在此处  
（这首诗建议大家阅读原文啦，我实在是没有办法翻译的很好。  
鱼和鸟的隐喻大家应该都明白，大意就是Spock是两者的结合，但他被当做鸟抚养长大，一直也把自己看做是鸟，只会仰望天空。直到遇到Jim，他才发现自己内心也渴望大海。他在Jim身上找到了归宿。）

当Spock低下头，离开麦克风时，Jim的眼神始终追逐着他。他感受到Gaila的手指碰到了自己的手腕。他不敢抬头看，尽管有礼貌的掌声和低声的赞美传来。Gaila引导他走下台，走到Jim坐着的桌子前。

“你们俩应该聊聊，”她推着Spock坐下。Spock坐着，手放在桌子上。Jim看着他。

“很美的诗。”

“很高兴你喜欢它。”

Jim摸着自己的脖子，看着地面。“你知道，如果我们使用动物做隐喻的话，你更像两栖动物，而不是别的。你可以同时在水里和在陆地上生活。”

“两栖动物的确可以同时在这两处生活。”

他们目光交汇，静止了七秒。直到Jim叹息一声，眼神移开看回桌面。

“Gaila叫你来的，咳。”

“我应该来得更早一些。”

“是的”Jim同意，一只手摸着头发。他的眼底有黑眼圈，还瘦了大约5磅。Spock渴望碰触他，但是他让自己的手保持不动。

在他身后，Gaila拿起麦克风开始说话。Jim的眼神闪烁，然后看着Spock，他吞咽了一下；Spock追踪着他喉咙的移动。

“听着，”在Gaila两首诗的中间，Jim很小声地说。“我知道外面很冷，但是这结束后你愿意跟我一起走一走么？”

“好的，”Spock回答得很快。

Jim慢慢地点了下头，坐回座位，双臂抱在胸前，对着Gaila微笑。当她结束她的朗诵，邀请下一位演讲者时，Jim鼓掌了，然后腿碰到了Spock的腿。Jim没有表现出他是否注意到这个，但是他没有把腿移开。

***

“所以你知道你真的是一个混蛋，”Jim说。他呼出了白色的雾气，手放在自己的口袋里。他们肩并肩走在从咖啡店到学校的路上。突然刮起一阵大风，Spock颤抖了一下，但是他不想离开。

“是的，”Spock回答，牙齿止不住的打颤。

“所以我绝对有权力叫你滚开。”

“你可以，”Spock低声说。他准备听Jim让他滚开，但是他没有。Jim只是踢了一下路肩（即马路牙子）。他的鞋底和混凝土摩擦，发出一阵噪音。他们已经静静地走了两分钟了，然后Jim用力地吸了口气，清了清喉咙。

“Pike说你离婚了，”他瞥了一眼Spock，然后又继续看路面，看路灯，看星星。

“更准确地说，我们断开了连结。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们俩都不想要它，”在安静了一会儿后，Spock这么说。

“你还好么？”

“我不再经历副作用。”

“不，我的意思是。。。你感觉还好么？情绪上的？”

“我只把她当朋友。”

“哦，”Jim的语气听起来很惊喜。“好吧，很好。”

他们在Jim公寓的楼下停下来。Spock准备说晚安，但是Jim打开了门对着里面点了下头。Spock默默地走了进去，跟着Jim走进电梯，然后抓着自己的帽子站在厨房里。Jim正在泡茶。

“你可以把外套挂起来，”Jim说。他正在微笑。Spock照做了，又走回来看着Jim将水倒入两个茶杯里。

“绿茶，是么？”他说着递给Spock一杯。“你知道，这茶不坏，但是我在之前的几个月里自己喝了不少。现在只剩大概五盒了。”

Spock想知道Jim一开始究竟买了多少盒。Jim走到沙发那儿，坐下来，一只脚放在地上。他拍了拍旁边的抱枕，所以Spock也坐下了，小心地让他们之间有十八英寸的距离。Jim靠近了一些，手肘靠在沙发靠背上，撑着头。他吹了一下自己的茶，喝了一口；Spock还没有尝过他的。他集中在自己的呼吸上，在4.3英寸外，Jim的腿传出的热量上。他迟疑地把一只手放在Jim的腿上，想知道他们第一次碰触后Jim的反应。他感受到了Jim的想法：Jim仍然想要他。Spock终于安心了，他开始按摩Jim的腿。

Jim发出来小小的声音，放下了他的杯子。他拉着Spock，小声说“来这儿。”

Spock向他倾过身，Jim双手环过Spock的脖子。Spock抱住了他，把他拉得更近，直到他们贴在了一起。尽管不冷，Spock还是颤抖了，他靠着Jim的肩膀呼吸。他亲吻着Jim的脖子，喉咙，耳朵下方，沿着脸颊直到嘴唇，Jim的嘴张着。他用手指抓着Spock的头发，在他们接吻时发出呻吟。

31分钟后，McCoy发现他们躺在沙发上，腿交缠着，下体在一起摩擦着。而Spock的手在Jim的T恤下面。门开的时候Jim没有移开自己的嘴唇，只是稍微拉开一点让自己能够开口说话。“嗨，老骨头。”然后继续接吻。

Jim散发出满足的感觉，所以Spock没有让他站起来，尽管当McCoy的脚步停在沙发旁边时，他的脸变绿了。

“天哪，好吧。你们俩最后还是滚到了一起。”

“唔，”Jim说着又亲了一下Spock。Spock闭着眼睛，不去思考McCoy正在看着他们。

“如果你俩把这场表演搬到你们的房间里的话，我会很开心的。”

“如果我们回房间的话，你明天会做煎饼么？”Jim坐了起来。他的嘴唇因为亲吻而肿了起来；Spock不能将自己的视线移开。

“你知道么，我觉得你应该要进行另一轮疫苗接种了。”

“地点转变，有反对意见么？”Jim问。

“没有。”Spock回答。

在Jim把Spock拉起来，带进隔壁房间的时候，Spock对McCoy微笑了一下。McCoy皱着门头，对他摇头。Jim关上背后的门，但是没有调亮房间的灯光。房间是暗的，月光勾勒出Jim的轮廓。

“我知道现在还很早，”Jim脱下自己的T恤把它仍在床边的地上。“但是你介意我们先睡几个小时么？我快不行了。”

“你的失眠症又回来了。”Spock推测，用大拇指抚过Jim眼底的青色。Jim打着哈欠摇了摇头。他伸出一只手把Spock拉到床上。Spock脱掉了自己的衣服，很快把它们叠好，然后躺进被子里。他感觉很冷。Jim伸出手臂把Spock抱住，两人紧贴在一起。

“我怀念这些，”Jim说，把自己的头靠在Spock的肩膀和脖子上。Spock感觉他可以通过他们裸露的皮肤感受到Jim的katra（灵魂），他沉溺其中。

Spock抚摸Jim的脊椎，直到尾椎那里，他将自己的脸贴在Jim的头发上。他传递出一波信息，包含着歉意和紧张——他从来没有和Jim用这种方式交流过，他不确定Jim会如何反应。但是Jim只是让自己靠得更近，然后亲吻Spock的肩膀。

“我明白，”Jim小声说。

犹豫了一下，Spock传递出了更多的信息，想要表达他因Jim而感受到的情绪。那就好像是瓦肯的日出，家里做的汤表面的蒸汽，I-Chaya*发出的舒服的咕噜声。这很让人迷糊，但是当Spock和Jim在一起是，他总是觉得温暖和非常，非常得对。他不能找到词语来形容这一切。Spock把这种感觉收集起来，一起传达给Jim，希望他能明白。Jim在他脖子旁大笑，然后亲吻了他。  
I-Chaya*：Spock小时候养的一个宠物，长得像泰迪熊，但是是巨大那种。。。

“我也有同意的感觉。”

***

第二天早上太阳升起之前，Spock就醒了。现在是0532时，他睡得比自己预想的要久，而且感到了完全的放松。没有符合逻辑的理由让他继续躺在床上，但是Jim仍然在睡觉，而这个星球上没有什么能让Spock离开他。

随着时间一分一秒的流逝，房间里变亮了。Jim转过身去，面朝着窗户。他的呼吸平缓而悠长。Spock以前也观察过Jim睡觉，但是这一次他感觉到新鲜和私密。他不由自主地用手指碰触Jim，沿着背部的皮肤，到他肩膀的雀斑，最后抚摸着他的头发。他一只手抱着Jim，抚摸着他肚脐以下的皮肤，他感觉到那里有点软软的。Jim闻起来充满了睡意，像是温暖的床单。Spock在他的脖子旁深吸一口气，然后亲吻着他，将他紧紧抱住。

随着太阳的上升，从窗户照进来的阳光越来越多了，驱散了Spock残留的睡意。他确认了一下时间，已经0627时了。Jim从他怀里滚了出去，但是眼睛仍然是闭着的。他把手臂挡在眼睛上，露出了手掌。Spock用手肘支起自己，用食指继续碰触Jim。

“你在做什么？”Jim咕哝着，眨着眼睛让自己醒过来。Spock停下了动作，将Jim的手拉到自己的嘴唇旁。

“很抱歉吵醒了你。”

Jim微笑着摇了摇头，将脸压进枕头里，打了个呵欠。

“无论如何，我的闹钟也会在一分钟内响起来，我并没有想到会睡这么久。”

“你的身体需要睡眠。”

“我猜也是，”Jim说着又打了个呵欠。他的脸皱起的样子很讨人喜欢，Spock又一次亲吻了他。他们一直吻着，直到40秒后闹钟响了起来。Jim偷笑着转开了脸，然后起床把自己的衣服扔进洗衣机里清洗。Spock在洗衣机运转的时候去厨房准备喝的。McCoy站在流理台前，正在平底锅里面煎着什么。Spock从它的味道里推测这是一个面粉制品。他的肚子叫了，但是他仍然拿出一包茶，然后寻找咖啡罐。他计划简单泡一杯，但是McCoy没有转身就给他指了一个干净的锅。

“他喝咖啡要双份的奶和糖，但是只能给他各一份。”

尽管McCoy看不见他，Spock还是点了下头。他拿出一套杯子，把它们并排放在桌子上。在他操作的时候McCoy没有看他，但是当他停止搅动咖啡然后把勺子放进水槽时，McCoy转过身来了。

“你最好是让公主在床上吃早饭”当Jim拖着步子走过厨房走向房间的时候，McCoy这么说。Spock听见了洗衣机运转的声音。“我做了他最爱吃的。”

McCoy指的是一贴圆形的冒着蒸汽的面包，直径大约为6英寸，厚度约为四分之一英寸。Spock数出了六个，认出这是薄煎饼。当他还是孩子的时候，Amanda偶尔会为他做这个，直到他宣称自己更喜欢吃saffir*（查不出是什么）。

“他一般都吃多少？”Spock询问。

“把这盘都拿走，” McCoy粗鲁地说，但是他的语调里充满着喜爱。他翻动着在平底锅里煎着的煎饼；它们呈现出温暖的棕色。“我做了很多。”

“谢谢，”Spock把盘子和两个杯子放在一个托盘上，他拿上餐具和纸巾，把托盘端进了房间。Jim又爬上了床躺着，被子只盖到肚子上，他的内裤很显眼的被扔在了床边。

“哦，天啊，”当Spock递给他咖啡的时候他夸张的吸了一口气。“你太好了。”

“我并没有做煎饼，或者咖啡。”

“你把它们送到了我的床边。简直是星级标准。”Jim喝了一大口。他拿起一个煎饼，把它卷成卷，忽略了Spock提供的叉子。Jim咬了一口，懒洋洋地嚼着，嘴半张着，微笑。“你来一点么？”

他把煎饼递给Spock，Spock倾过身来咬了一口，但是眼睛没有从Jim身上移开。味道很熟悉，口感是疏松而绵软的。Jim又喂了他一口，然后吃掉了剩下的，之后拿起了下一个。他们就这样吃完了全部六个煎饼。Spock把托盘和空盘子放在地上，满足地躺在Jim身边，抚摸他光裸的臀部。

“我今天不会放你出去的。”Jim说着用自己的脚碰触Spock的脚踝。Spock摇头。

“我早上有课。”

“那如果我裸着呢？”

“你现在就是裸着的。”

“现在只有我是裸着的。”

Jim握住Spock的手，抚摸它，传递出他们一起沐浴的画面。Spock认为这是一个符合逻辑的对时间和水的使用方式，因为Jim传达出他想要性接触的欲望，而他们在出门之前都需要清洗，Spock饥渴地吻上Jim的嘴唇，让Jim把他推倒。这样Spock就在Jim的双腿之间了，Jim很困难地把自己支撑了起来。他的嘴唇是火热的，Spock感到胃里像是燃烧起来了。

在浴室里，Spock清洗着Jim的头发，有条不稳地让自己的手指抚过他的脖子和头皮。冲走泡沫时，他看着Jim脸上的水流。Jim的眼睛是闭紧的。他舔掉了嘴唇旁的水，把头歪向一边，让自己的喉咙露出来。Spock弯下身，吮吸着Jim的脖子。他把Jim压在墙上，用手握住他的下体。Jim把头靠在Spock的肩膀上呻吟着，当他达到高潮时，指甲掐进了Spock的皮肤里。之后，当他们接吻时，味道尝起来就像水。

***

当他们走向学员时，Spock握住了Jim的手。他们都带着手套，所以感情的传递很弱，但是他感受到Jim因为他的动作而感到非常高兴。Jim跟着Spock走到他的办公室，他们在那里逗留到0813时，Spock要去上课了。

T’Vei来的时候Jim正好离开。Jim友好地跟她打招呼，她向他回以举手礼。Jim一走开，她就向Spock挑起了眉毛。他们安静了40秒。Spock看着她整理了一堆PADD，记下一个消息，然后对上他的眼神。

“真的？”她问。

“他比般配更好。”Spock骄傲地说，然后继续自己的工作。

***

两周后

“说真的，你这个测试太tm难了！”

Spock叹息，把手交叠在桌子上，浏览着自己的PADD。Jim从办公室的门口怒视着他，灰色外套的拉链都没有拉好。衣服不优雅地拉开着。他红色的学员制服和他的情绪非常符合，他非常暴躁。

“我从你的状态猜测你收到了关于你失败的通知。”Spock平静地说。

“我从你的语调里猜测你认为我是自找的。”Jim吼了回来，“我不认为你真的希望我能通过。”

“你真的这么认为？”

Jim呼了一口气，转动着眼睛，但是肩膀放松了下来。他靠在门上。“不。”

“你有考虑过这个测试的目的么？而不是只是单纯的想要赢。”

“难道赢不是目的么？”Jim任性地说。

“测试的目的是体验面临真正死亡时的恐惧。接受恐惧，控制自己和船员。”

Jim很气愤。“所以星际舰队希望船长们放弃，接受死亡，而不是做任何什么能做的来拯救飞船？那是胡扯吧。”

“不管怎样，这是每个舰长都需要具备的素质。”

“如果我黑进你的系统呢？”

Spock重重地叹息。“那是作弊。而我要提醒你我们在学院里，而我的级别比你高。你不应该问我这种事，就算开玩笑也不行。”

Jim走进办公室，坐进了T’Vei的空座位里。

“你真的希望我成为那种愿意去死的舰长？”

“舰长应该带着荣耀死去，”Spock模糊地回答。他看着远处的墙，因为对话而感到不安。

“我都死了，荣耀该死的到底有什么用？”

Spock对此没有答案，但是他看向了Jim，Jim转动了椅子，所以他们不再面对着彼此了。

“如果我的父亲可以找到任何一种方法，任何一种，让自己逃出Kelvin号——该死的，就算这违背了书里的规则然后让他失去自己的事业——我都会有一个父亲。Sam就不会逃跑了。我的妈妈就不会50岁了还在不要命的工作。你真的认为荣耀比这些重要么？”

Spock吸了一口气，十秒之后才慢慢地呼出。“当然不。”Jim转了回来，脸上带着专注的神情看着他。

“如果我是舰长，我会做任何我权力范围内的事情来确保我的船员能安全回家。”

“你会成为一个杰出的舰长，但是你必须要通过这个测试才能成为舰长。”

Jim安静了18秒。“好吧，我同意用你的方式来通过测试，但是有一个条件。”

“你是试图贿赂高级长官么？”Spock挑起眉毛。

“那就看你的母亲是否想要来地球一次了。”

“我的母亲？”Spock重复，眨了两次眼。

“上次她在这儿的时候，说想要参加我的毕业典礼，因为我的母亲不会来参加。”Jim耸肩。“在我拿到我的调令开始训练之前还有一段日子，而企业号最早在四月前都不会起飞。她说她的妹妹住在海边。我想我们可以来一次公路旅行，在我们离开之前一起度过一些日子。”

“没有人能保证我们会被安排到同一艘船上。”Spock提醒他。

“你知道Pike会在背后操作的。”Jim眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇。

Spock微笑了起来。“我猜测他会尝试的。”

“不管怎样，”Jim把椅子向右转，然后又转到左边。“我知道二月初不是出游的最好季节，但我认为等到她回来的话这里会变得很冷。我的意思是，如果你同意的话。”

挑起眉毛，Spock问他“难道你不应该先询问一下我母亲的意见么？”

“唔，”Jim抓了抓自己的脸。他的脸颊红了，他拉开了制服的拉链。“好吧，我已经跟她联系过了。”

Spock眨眼。“你已经和我的母亲联系过了？”

Jim耸肩。“我们不确定你会如何回应。”

“你是怎么得到她的联系方式的？”

“我对电脑超级在行的，”Jim大笑。他和Spock的眼神交汇，三秒之后移开，开口说道。“你想吃午饭么？”

“好的。”

“意大利菜？”

“好的。”

“很抱歉一开始对你吼了。”

“你的道歉是不必要的，”Spock说，但是听到这句话让他轻松了不少。“我知道你不是对我个人发火。”

Jim站了起来，看了看门外，然后弯下腰亲吻了Spock。“总有一天，我们会成为超级棒的指挥团队。”他对Spock说着。

Spock想象了一下他们肩并肩站在一艘星舰的舰桥上的画面，背景是模糊的，只有星星隐约可见。他亲了Jim，短暂地碰触了一下他的手，然后站起来抚平他的制服，然后穿上大衣。

“快一点，”Jim把他推出门，“我们可以在路上联系Amanda。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完啦~  
> 我觉得最后一部分真的是颇为感人。诗写的非常到位。小林丸号的问题也给出了很完美的解决方法，而不像电影中那么争锋相对。他们对于未来的描绘也是那么让人向往。  
> 我不能翻译出原文百分之一的优美动人。一切荣耀都属于原作，一切错误都归咎于我。  
> 谢谢大家的阅读。


End file.
